The Lion King Tale of Brothers
by Hatari05
Summary: After meeting three hyenas Taka sets out to free them from the unjust life forced upon them while Mufasa and Sarabi face the burdens of their inevitable ascension to king and queen while Zira struggles to unravel the mystery of her traumatic past ultimately throwing them into a conflict where right and wrong are blurred and family may be your greatest rival, the circle begins here.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone as you probably saw I'm the prime of pride rock, I'm new here and this will be my first story. I'm a huge Lion King fan in my opinion it's probably the greatest Disney movie ever made. It's kind of become a passion of mine across the last three years, over those three years I have written several Lion King stories the one you are about to read is the first.

This is the first time I've posted something here so kindly leave a review below it's incomplete right now but the more reviews i get the faster the next chapter will be posted. One more thing to note I wanted to finish these in reasonable time as such I delve into the characters head and deeply explore their emotions but i don't describe the environments as much mainly because all the fans already know what they look like.

I'm well aware the origin of Mufasa and Scar isn't anything new but we all have our own versions of it. The main thing that will separate my version from the mostly incredible others is that my story is shorter the other ones especially The Broken Legacy is that The Broken Legacy could've very well been a tv season it was long it was also incredible. My stories aren't short by any means but i write them to be movies as such they easily able to be read in a few hours.

Well that's it I hope you all enjoy this story I have plenty more i would like to post so sit back and enjoy the Lion King Tale of Brothers.

Of course I do not own any of the characters of this story all characters save for Kecila are the property of Disney. for added details here's a list of how the characters would sound. Mufasa as a cub sounds similar to Simba while Scar/Taka sounds like Kovu, Sarabi sounds like Kiara, Sarafina sounds a like more sweet and kind version of Nala, as adults they sound like they did in the original. Ahadi sounds like Aslan while Kecila sounds like a more sweet and compassionate Gina Torris.


	2. chapter 1 life and death

The Lion king: Tale of brothers

: Chapter 1:

Life and death

It was a warm night in the pride lands while rain poured in another jungle far away. In these two lands three lives were entering the great circle. In the beauty of the pride lands two cubs one gold, and the other brown found themselves resting lovingly in their mother's paws as their father watched on with pride. The cubs did not know it now but they were in fact royalty, the sons of king Ahadi and Queen Uru, the princes of the pride lands. The cubs however shared something even greater than heritage, brotherhood. They would live their lives together; they would stand by each others side, and be there when the other found himself lost in sadness. They would always be family and in the end they would become the greatest of enemies, in the end one would kill the other. A story of tragedy however the story begins happily for these two cubs, unlike the third.

In a barren jungle rain pours down as a young cub finds herself born in a life of blood. A lioness finds herself struggling as her close friend watches on she feels herself slipping but cannot let go for the sake of her child and through her determination for her cubs survival her child is born. A small cub finds herself lying alone her mother looking down on her, she smiles gently at her daughter and says something to her friend but it is to quiet for the child to hear. As the words pass the lioness feels her life slip and with one final smile passes on. The cub watches in confusion as her now deceased mother's friend places her in her paws. The child drifts to sleep unaware of the fact that her fur is soaked in her mothers blood her new guardian quickly cleans her and places her in her bed. This would not be the last bloodshed the cub would see it would define her for she was born in it and would live in it, through the name her mother gave her, she was Zira.

The three cubs grew their lives as different as night and day, the cubs who came to be known as Mufasa and Taka live their lives in the pride lands they play in the den, they practice their pouncing, they wait for their mother to arrive with food and eat until their stomachs are satisfied. They do this unaware of the hardships life deals, unaware of the lives lost for their meal, the death required for it, they do not know, for the third this death is her life. The cub known as Zira finds herself in a new family protected by her new mother and raised alongside two others, Sarafina and her own sister Sarabi, unfortunately this protection only extends to physical ones. She accompanies her adoptive mother to the hunt and must learn how in order to survive, she watches as her mother drives her claws into the animal brings it down and bares her teeth to it's throat. Zira sees it die, watches as its life blood leaves it, and the light dies in its eyes, she is shielded from none of it, she must know how to kill.

Mufasa and Taka sleep gently in their dens beside their parents their minds filled with nothing but peace, their lives safe, their hearts free of pain or regret. They would know this peace for sometime the third however would find her life scarred on this day.

Zira sleeps as peacefully as her mind will let her always focused on the safety of Sarabi and Sarafina, at this moment she smells smoke and it is spreading. She awakens to find her whole pride engulfed in flames she can hear the cries and roars of pain from her people. She sees what appears to be a hyena staring back at her through the flames it's eyes soulless it's mouth an almost demonic grin, she hears it laugh a sound of terror and evil, with a final look, it's eyes burning deep into Zira's soul the demonic creature turns away. Zira then hears the roar of her adoptive mother, gathering up Sarafina and Sarabi she tracks the location of the roar and sees the lioness that raised her struggling against a pack of hyenas as they rain down on her it becomes clear to Zira that she is not going to survive not without help. Zira finds herself hesitating, her mother needs her but she can see the same hyena who stared back at her in the pack and she feels fear consume her, she runs she races to what remains of her family rounding them up, they flee the pride together, Zira shields them as best as she can from the violence. As they flee Zira hears her mothers final roars, she sees the broken bodies of her massacred pride, and worst she hears the laugher of the twisted hyena and sees its demonic glare, it will haunt her dreams forever.

In the pride lands Mufasa and Taka wander throughout playfully chasing each other around while trying to pounce the other, they drink from the water hole but never truly savior it, never consider what it would be like if it were not there. In the scorching wasteland that is the outlands Zira, Sarafina, and Sarabi find themselves succumbing to dehydration having not eaten or drunken anything for three days they find themselves on the verge of collapsing in the day and nearly freezing to death in the night they cannot survive much longer. With death creeping in on them Zira finds her determination growing she cannot let this happen, seeing what appears to be a small antelope, nearly starved itself, she creeps up on it and jumps on it's back driving her claws into it's spine before going for the throat. Zira finds herself coated in blood once more just as the day she was born. It was during this hunt that Zira caught sight of a pride in the distance knowing there are food and water there, she and her two sisters head towards it and what would be their destiny.

Mufasa finds himself wandering alone this day resting in the grass when he catches sight of two cubs beside the water hole drinking like they haven't drank in days, curious Mufasa approaches them upon seeing him they immediately attempt to flee, he intercepts and is shocked to see their malnutrition form he urges them to follow and finds out their names he also finds out there is a third one. Zira feels her claws cracking as she climbs a cliff just above the river in order seize a lone monkey as her families next meal, she draws close so close she can almost taste the meat, only for a claws to finally give. She loses her grip and plummets into the river to weak to fight the pull she finds herself sinking her lungs filling with water and she knows this is the end. Zira feels her rage and contempt fill her after all she had endured it ended like this.

Taka while resting hears what appears to be the cry of a cub he looks down and sees a cub struggling in the river unwilling to allow any creature die needlessly Taka move towards the river with some quick thinking and pushes a large log down a hill into it catching it beside a rock he saw. Taka jumps onto the log and reaches his paw out to her grasping it he pulls her forward and up onto the log. Zira stares up at him uncertain one moment ago her life was over and now all of sudden she was going to live, and she owed it all to this cub in that moment she vowed she would repay him one day no matter how long it took.

Taka and Mufasa concerned for the cubs who they learned were called Zira, Sarabi, and Sarafina, took them to their parents and presented the story they had heard from them hoping their parents would allow them to remain in the pride lands, shocked by the story told to them Ahadi and Uru refuse to send the three cubs out to defend themselves and allowed them to stay. The five cubs found themselves standing atop of pride rock Mufasa urged the lionesses to come forward and see their new home, the sight baffled them was this really to be their home? Almost as if sensing their question Taka's reply said it all

"welcome to the pride lands, welcome home." he said in a kind and compassionate voice.

From that day on the five of them would be united their lives linked, their story would now become a happy one for the time, but this was just the beginning, the beginning of a story that would become one of the most tragic tales in all Africa.


	3. Chapter 2 new developments

:Chapter 2:

new developments

Years had passed since the five cubs had met, over the years they became the closest of friends doing everything together, today was like every other the cubs this time around were playing capture the kingdom, Mufasa was the king and Taka the defense, Sarafina the princess while Sarabi and Zira were the invaders. Mufasa watched from the large hill he had claimed as his fortress as the two lioness advanced.

"So how's the situation your highness?" Taka asked.

"They're closing on us pretty quickly, weren't you supposed to make sure this didn't happen and defend the kingdom?" Mufasa responded clearly annoyed.

Taka was disappointed in his brother he had warned him they would probably need better defense and here he was blaming him.

"I'm no warrior that was a job only the mighty king could handle." Taka stated his voice showing a hint of sarcasm.

Mufasa gave a slight glare, "Never mind follow me we will confront them ourselves." He commanded.

The two made their way to the edge of the hill motioning Sarafina to follow them.

"Taka, get Sarafina to safety I will confront the invaders." Mufasa stated.

Taka gave a nod and gestured to Sarafina giving a slight nod, before Mufasa could react Sarafina pounced him causing him to lose his balance and fall over the edge he found himself clinging to the ledge with his claws, "treachery! Taka seize her!" he roared.

Taka pinned her down before turning his attention to Mufasa. "Help me up brother!" Mufasa called out.

Taka reached down and grabbed his brothers paws dislodging his claws from the hill but he did not pull him up instead he smirked. "Long live the king." he stated and with that he let Mufasa go sending him tumbling down the hill it was over.

Taka stood on the hill triumphantly Sarafina sat beside him while Zira and Sarabi bowed before him he liked the sight, the feeling of it, the respect. "I win." he said smugly.

Mufasa was already climbing back up the hill, "uh uh you cheated the defense can't turn on the king!" he whined.

Taka wasn't convinced after all what was a game without a little creativity. "Well clearly they can because that's what I did besides you can't deny you didn't see it coming." He stated.

Mufasa frowned he never liked losing especially one that wasn't fair "still cheating!" Mufasa said.

however he couldn't deny the strategy behind it a cunning mind is just as admirable as a strong body at least that's what his father would say. "but you got me, it was smart, good job Taka!" he finished while bumping Taka's paw with his own.

"Thanks Mufasa!" Taka responded.

"So what do we do now all this gushing is getting boring let's have some excitement" Sarabi stated.

Mufasa and Taka were not surprised ever since arriving Sarabi had never been known for restraint she was a party animal all the way and every moment she was standing around drove her up the wall.

"hey Mufasa up for a race around the lands or do I need to sweeten my offer?" Sarabi flirted.

Mufasa blushed at the comment despite being a cub Sarabi had no qualms showing affection.

"If you two are going to flirt around today can at least do it away from us?" Zira asked.

Mufasa and Sarabi glanced at Zira and then at each other, "I am so going to kick your tail Sarabi." Mufasa declared accepting Sarabi's challenge.

"well then show me if you can!" Sarabi replied they then chased each other into the lands.

"I swear those two need a cave." Zira said.

"I think it's great they have a connection with each other" Sarafina had finally spoken up always being the most timid of the five "but I suppose it wouldn't hurt for them to have a private place." she finished almost nervously.

Sarafina was never one to have confidence in her own opinion, it was something Taka and Zira both had been trying to help her with.

"Whatever." Zira stated rudely.

Sarafina looked down sadly, "Why are you being so rude Zira she just stated her opinion that's a good thing." Taka said angrily.

Zira felt ashamed she hated making Taka feel angry least of all at her, "I'm sorry I haven't been sleeping well lately." she said.

Taka was surprised he had thought this problem was over, "the dreams again I thought you were passed them." he said.

"So did I but there getting worse I'm terrified to go to sleep." she answered.

"Zira why haven't told me about this?" Sarafina asked.

"I didn't want to worry you it's probably nothing." Zira said almost reassuringly.

"I don't think we should risk this you should see Rafiki about it I'm sure he could help you." Taka stated

"yeah you're right that's a good idea." Zira responded she never argued with Taka on anything.

"I'm heading home now Sarafina be back before sunset." Zira requested.

"of course Zira." Sarafina said kindly, the two smiled at each other and Zira headed off now Taka and Sarafina were alone.

Taka watched Zira depart the news that he heard was troubling he was really concerned about her.

"You're worried about her." Sarafina said.

Taka looked down at her, "of course you are you always care about others it's what truly makes you a prince." She finished as she smiled at him warmly.

Taka felt his cheeks heat up as he gazed at Sarafina and for a moment he thought he saw her eyes sparkle. "Thanks Sarafina." he said softly.

Sarafina didn't say anything she merely continued to smile at him. When the three lioness arrived they had all become close but the two princes had each formed bounds with Sarabi and Sarafina, they had been best friends since and in recent times there had been hints of new developments between them not that they fully noticed but others namely the king and queen did and were already forming plans for them, Taka would not mind these plans for him and Sarafina not one bit.

Taka and Sarafina were no longer gazing at each other but were sitting beside one another when they heard something. Three hyenas had snuck into the pride lands from the elephant graveyard for food and had apparently seen most of the two cubs' moment.

"He is so into her make a move clueless." the first said clearly male.

"quiet do you want them catch us idiot." the second said this voice female.

"oh right uh we die if we get caught kind of forgot that." the male replied somewhat stupidly.

"how do you forget that!" the female said almost too loudly.

The third remained silent simply rolling their eyes at their partners stupidity. Taka and Sarafina heard the two hyenas bickering.

"who are you show yourselves!" Taka commanded quite confidently.

"well come out but you have to promise not to kill us" the male requested.

"you idiot they're lions why would they promise that!" the female asked annoyed by her best friends clueless request.

"we won't hurt you, you don't have to hide." Sarafina said kindly.

It seemed for a moment the two hyenas were going to bicker some more when the third grabbed them and emerged from the bushes.

"A thousand apologies your highness we mean you no harm but are merely concerned for our own survival certainly you can understand this." he stated his voice fluent and his speech pattern and tone highly refined and cultured.

"You have nothing to fear why were you hiding all are welcomed in the pride lands." Taka asked.

"I see you have not been completely informed of the past we hyenas are not welcomed here and as such we are forced to live in the elephant graveyard which forces us to come here for food." the third hyena answered.

Taka was confused journey somewhere far from home for food, "why" he asked.

The third hyena noticed his concern he didn't know of the grudge perhaps this could be of benefit to them, a prince of the pride lands could definitely be useful.

"our home cannot support us all." he answered.

"what kind of home can't support it's people?" Sarafina asked.

The female hyena laughed "have you seen the elephant it's filled with nothing but geyser and bones!" she stated.

"Well maybe we could help you if we see it." Taka said.

"you want to go to the elephant graveyard I didn't know lions were crazy." the first hyena stated.

"seriously I want to help the right to live and eat is everyone's" Taka spoke kindly.

"You're serious!" the first hyena said in shock.

"your kindness is appreciated your majesty." The third said while bowing respectfully, "allow us to introduce ourselves I'm Ed and this is my sister Shenzi and her friend Banzai." Ed said.

"great to meet you." Taka and Sarafina replied.

"let's go now before it gets dark." Taka requested.

Ed merely nodded and led them back towards the elephant graveyard unbeknownst to the two cubs there was a hint of a smile on his face.

Zira watched the two cubs depart with the hyenas she had never intended to go home but instead left because she knew Taka and Sarafina liked to be alone together, but what were they doing now it couldn't be good if it involved hyenas. Zira remembered them from her dreams and now feared for Taka and Sarafina's life without hesitation she bolted to find Mufasa and Sarabi.


	4. Chapter 3 the elephant graveyard

:Chapter 3:

The elephant graveyard

Zira made her way toward the valley where she saw Mufasa and Sarabi together, unsurprisingly.

They saw her approaching them, "thought you sent us away for the sole reason of getting away from us right sis." Sarabi teased.

"yeah why the change of opinion?" Mufasa joked.

"I don't have time for your games Taka and Sarafina are heading for the elephant graveyard!" Zira said frantically.

"what!" Mufasa cried

"why would they do that?" Sarabi wondered.

"I don't know but we need to do something Mufasa get your father I'll try to intercept them." Zira said.

"you're not going alone little sister." Sarabi stated.

"I can handle this myself." Zira replied

"not a request." Sarabi replied back.

"you two go I'll get my father but don't enter the elephant graveyard." Mufasa commanded. With those words the three set off.

King Ahadi looked over his kingdom as he often did there were few things the king focused on more than the well being of his kingdom sometimes at the expense of his children, it was a flaw he was aware of and accepted after all it was a king's duty to keep his kingdom safe no matter what. It was at the moment that he saw his son Mufasa running towards pride rock.

"dad!" Mufasa cried

"calm down Mufasa a king must remain in control of himself at all times what is wrong?" The king asked his voice was firm commanding wise strong confidant, yet with a hint of kindness and compassion.

"It's Taka I don't know why but he's heading for the elephant graveyard!" he said frantically.

Ahadi could tell he was with holding information, "who else is with him?" he asked.

"Sarafina but I think it was her choice not Taka's." Mufasa answered.

"very well stay here I will go to retrieve your brother and Sarafina." Ahadi said powerfully.

he looked down at Mufasa and saw his worry.

"it's alright they will be fine I won't let anything happen to them." The king said.

With those words Mufasa was no longer worried once his father declared something it became a certainty. Ahadi rushed towards the elephant graveyard more worried for Taka and Sarafina than he would ever dare let some one see, most of all he hoped that she wasn't there.

Taka and Sarafina made their way to the elephant graveyard with Shenzi Banzai and Ed.

"you live here?" Sarafina asked her voice showing clear pity.

"how could anyone live here?" Taka questioned.

"we live where we can we struggle, we fight, and we claw for food." Ed answered.

The cubs were horrified, how many of them died living here?

"My father sent you here, it's inhumane!" Taka shouted.

"quiet you don't want to attract company." Shenzi warned.

"my sister is correct it is extremely unlikely my mother would welcome your presence here, you must be silent you are in danger here." Ed stated.

"Ed dear surely such statements don't paint a very good first impression." another voice called out, it was female, smooth, almost soothing with a hint of teasing.

Another hyena appeared she was large and well built and had blue eye, she had emerged from a cave on the highest ledge.

"Mother I was not aware you were present." Ed said.

"yeah we can explain everything going on here really." Shenzi said nervously.

The large hyena had an expression of disappointment on her face.

"it's alright my children why would I be mad at you you've managed to bring our family a sufficient meal, good job." She said her voice filled with compassion and affection.

"What, you led us here to kill us, we wanted to help you!" Taka said outraged.

"Mother wait we didn't bring them here for that we brought them to show them how we live so they could understand." Ed explained.

"They're lions dear they do not care about how we live or feel." Their mother stated while gesturing the hyenas to attack.

"Leave them alone!" Zira called out from above.

"really Sarafina you couldn't of picked less dirty company to surround yourself with" Sarabi said appearing on the other side her voice showing a hint of hate and disgust.

The mother hyena was pleased. "four lion cubs in one day, the great kings must be generous today." She said.

"Mother wait don't do this they're not our enemies they might be our friends!" Shenzi cried.

"A lion could never be a hyena's friend Shenzi, get them!" The mother commanded.

Hyenas from all around the graveyard began surrounding them, "Taka we're surrounded." Sarafina said fearfully.

"do not concern yourselves too much I will give you chance to defend yourself and even attempt to escape, also since you are merely cubs I will insure that your deaths are painless, I am sorry this happened to you but I cannot allow such a perfect meal for my people to leave, this is the best mercy that I Kecila can give you." The hyena now known as Kecila said her voice almost regretful she then gestured her hyenas to attack.

Taka and Sarafina bolted the hyena pack behind them in hot pursuit, at that moment a large bone was pushed down to create a pathway to the top of the bones.

"what are you waiting for the new year get up here now!" Sarabi called out.

The two cubs jumped to the ledge but one of the hyenas jumped after them its claws attempting to wrap around Sarafina's paw.

Taka was enraged at the prospect of anyone trying to hurt her he leaped from the ledge at the hyena landing on its back Taka began clawing at it.

"Sarafina get out of here now!" He cried out to her as the hyena struggled and thrashed about to dislodge him from it's back.

"Taka I can't leave you here alone!" Sarafina cried.

"He won't be!" Zira voice echoed across the graveyard as she came plunging down kicking over a large pile of bones which were sent tumbling down at them the hyenas scattered to avoid them while others began climbing their way up.

Sarafina watched this unfold helplessly she was about to leap at the hyena when Sarabi grabbed her.

"They'll be fine we've got more help on the way but we need to get you to safety first!" Sarabi stated.

Sarafina didn't like it but there was little denying she was a distraction for Taka, after much struggling she finally agreed and headed off with Sarabi.

The two stopped at a intersection to the pride lands.

"alright head back home Sarafina I'm going to try to help guide Zira and Taka out of there." Sarabi explained.

"What but I thought we were both heading back together!" Sarafina argued

"there's no time you can't defend yourself there, go home I'm not discussing this further it's for both yours and Taka's own good!" Sarabi demanded.

Sarafina felt weak, Sarabi was right, what did she know about combat and protecting someone if Sarabi and Zira thought it best then they were right.

"alright" she said weakly, Sarabi nodded at her and headed back towards the graveyard.

Taka was still struggling on the hyena who finally managed to throw him off causing him to crash into a wall. He painfully attempted to pick himself up as the hyena approached closing in on him, before it could strike Zira came charging towards the hyena and with all her might collide into it forcing it off balance and smashing it into the wall.

"Thanks Zira." Taka said.

"you owe me nothing it is I who has and always will owe you." She replied.

More hyenas began descending down towards them, before they could strike a massive pile of bones came tumbling down on top of them pinning them to the ground.

"Where would you two be without me?" Sarabi gloated.

Taka and Zira didn't answer instead they made their way up the ledge but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a massive hyena closing in on Sarabi.

"Sarabi watch out!" They cried out to her.

"what?" Sarabi said in confusion she turned and felt all her courage drain for standing before was Kecila.

"I'm impressed you put up more of a struggle than I would've expected but now it's over. She said while raising her paw, she brought it down but before it struck Sarabi it stopped mid motion. "stand down." She said quietly she did not need to shout for her orders to be heard.

The cubs were confused why had she ordered the hyenas to stop when they finally had them.

"I don't understand." this was all Taka could say. Kecila smiled gently at him, it was warm and more reassuring than anything Taka could ever imagine.

"I never had any intention to kill you, you came here seeking to help us but I was curious to see just what kind of skills you possessed." she told them.

"are you saying that chase was some sort of test?" Zira asked.

"yes I sought to see what you could do to evaluate if you were a potential threat, and I see that you present no danger to me or my people."

"we meant no harm." Taka said. Kecila merely smiled at him again.

"our mother sees that now she probably knew from the beginning, I apologize for my deception as well." Ed stated.

"Now perhaps I can welcome you here properly, I am Kecila and these are my people." Kecila said.

"It's an honor to meet me you I am sorry about the state of your home I will do what I can to help, but you really only had to ask." Taka said a small smirk forming on his face.

"Thank you for your kindness we appreciate your concern and you and your friends are always welcomed here." Kecila said sweetly.

At that moment a mighty roar shook the graveyard as the cubs and hyenas turned to see the great and mighty king Ahadi standing before them he growled angrily towards Kecila.

"King Ahadi to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" She said her voice only showing a hint of sarcasm and playfulness.

"don't play games with me Kecila let those cubs go now or face the penalty!" Ahadi demanded.

"Penalty for what the cubs are the ones tress passing my people can do with them whatever we wish and you can do nothing about it." Kecila replied.

"I swear if you do anything to them nothing will shield you from my wrath!" Ahadi roared.

Kecila smirked in amusement at Ahadi's rage, "you haven't changed at all during the years but you have nothing to worry your cubs came here out of concern for us why would I hurt them?"

"your lying." Ahadi hissed.

"No take them now if you wish." Kecila stated while gesturing the cubs toward Ahadi.

"are you all okay, you're not injured in any way?" Ahadi asked softly.

"we're fine dad." Taka said.

"Good then let's go home." Ahadi said.

"leaving without even saying goodbye at least we could have a brief throw down for old time sakes." Kecila said though the turn in her voice suggested something else her eyes narrowing teasingly didn't help.

"I will do nothing you should be grateful I even allow to live beyond this moment!" Ahadi thundered.

"of course but you seem to be forgetting something you didn't save them I spared them, if another had been in charge they would of never survived but I didn't wish for the blood of children to be spilled." Kecila fired back.

Ahadi merely growled having nothing more to state he scooped Taka up in his mouth and gestured the others to follow him.

Kecila and Ed watched them depart.

"you made a risk bringing them here Ed." She said.

"do you not see it mother that one is the prince if he were to become king he could be of use to us." Ed replied.

"Of course I see it Ed but we must be careful this is dangerous, he can't be fully trusted none of them can." Kecila responded.

"Not without some guidance but he already is our ally, now he need only become our friend." Ed stated.

"Very well if you believe you can make it work then do it." Kecila said.

"I won't let you down mother I see a savior for us in him." Ed said.

The two of them sat near the edge of a cliff a cliff they often spend their time together on.

"Ed you make me proud, you are worth so much to our people." Kecila said softly.

"thank you mother." Ed replied as the two sat together, putting together the coming future for their people, a better future.


	5. Chapter 4 Chosen Son

:Chapter 4:

Chosen Son

Ahadi made his way back to pride rock with Taka, he had already sent Sarabi, Sarafina and Zira home. When he arrived he found Mufasa and his mate Uru waiting for him.

"You're back." Uru said softly.

Ahadi merely nodded, "and the girls?" She asked.

"They're safe." Ahadi stated.

"I knew they would be." Mufasa said while staring up at his father with pride.

Ahadi didn't share his pride feeling ashamed for allowing this to happen in the first place, but he couldn't allow that to show.

"Of course I gave my word and a king always keeps his word."

Taka wasn't certain about his father's words "always even if your word hurts others?" He asked.

Ahadi was surprised by his son's reaction but it was a good question with a far too complicated answer.

"You two stay here I wish to have a conversation with you Uru." The king stated his voice surprisingly quiet. The two cubs said nothing knowing to always follow their fathers command.

Ahadi turned away from them and gestured Uru to follow him into the den, she complied knowing just by the serious expression on his face that whatever he wanted to talk to her about was important, they entered the den.

"I know that look Ahadi what's wrong?" Uru asked.

"Uru I think it might be time to name my successor." Ahadi answered.

"Why now?" Uru asked calmly.

"She was there Uru at the elephant graveyard they met her." The king said almost gravely,

Uru wasn't calm anymore she was frightened. "What! They saw her, what did she do to them, what did she tell them?!" She said panicked.

"I don't know but she seemed merciful to them, despite this I fear the hyenas might be finally making their move soon." Ahadi stated.

"I thought we had peace." Uru retorted.

Ahadi wasn't convinced. "That peace won't last and we need to be ready." He said firmly.

Uru understood, "who is it then?" She asked.

"I don't know." Ahadi answered his voice filled with doubt.

"I have contemplated it but I fear the choice could damage our family." He finished.

"Have faith in our family Ahadi, make whatever choice you feel is best." Uru said as always her mere voice filled Ahadi with strength and resolve, the perfect queen.

"Thank you." It was all he said with that he left the den and headed back toward Taka and Mufasa.

Taka and Mufasa saw their father approaching them and immediately sat down staring up at him with respect and in Taka's case uncertainty.

"Dad I" he began to say but Ahadi merely held up his paw gesturing him to stop.

Ahadi wasted no time getting the answers he sought. "Why did you go with those hyenas and why did you allow Sarafina to accompany you?" The king asked his voice commanding.

Taka was truthful, "they didn't seem dangerous and needed our help, I couldn't of made Sarafina stay no matter how hard I tried." He answered.

Mufasa was shocked by his brother's answer. "They're hyenas Taka they can't be trusted!" Mufasa said louder than he intended.

"Mufasa enough!" Ahadi commanded, Mufasa obeyed.

"your brother is right however Taka." Ahadi stated. Taka still wasn't convinced.

"why, why are they declared so dangerous they welcomed us with open arms in the end." Taka said.

Ahadi didn't like where this was going, "you have to understand" Ahadi began to say before Taka did the unthinkable he interrupted him.

"let me continue aren't we all connected to the great circle of life, weren't we all born for a reason, we all have the right to live, why can't that right extend to the hyenas, what did they do to deserve to be exiled without food water or shelter?" Taka asked his voice defiant.

Ahadi wasn't certain what to say on one hand he was angry that Taka interrupted him on the other hand his son raced an understandable point, unfortunately there was no simple answer to this.

"What happened with them I did to protect my kingdom and all who inhabit it, it was not an easy choice but one of many that one of you will face in time." Ahadi said his words truthful.

Mufasa realized what their father wished to speak to them about. "Dad I'm not sure we could handle that." Mufasa said uncertain.

Taka agreed, "Why now haven't you already decided?" Taka asked though he was pretty sure what his father's choice would be, after all only one of them was fit to be a king and it wasn't him.

His father's words surprised him, "I see great potential in both of you, Mufasa you are strong and determined yet you do not allow that cloud your mind." Ahadi said to his eldest son.

Mufasa smiled at his father his words lifting his spirit, Taka looked down hurtful his father had always seemed more proud of Mufasa.

"Taka you are creative and compassionate towards all, every choice you make comes from your heart." Ahadi continued looking down at Taka with pride.

Unlike Mufasa Taka felt tears fill his eyes they soon began sliding down his cheeks.

Ahadi brushed one off with his paw, "there's that heart." He said warmly

"however you each have your own flaws as well, Mufasa you are uncertain of yourself, and Taka you allow your emotions to control your actions." Ahadi stated he truly was not certain there was one way to determine it.

"Mufasa what did you do wrong today?" He asked.

"I left my brother and Sarafina alone so I could have some time alone with Sarabi, I was selfish." Mufasa answered realizing everything he said was true.

Ahadi was pleased with his answer, "Taka what was your mistake?" he asked hoping that Taka wouldn't let him down.

Taka knew what his father wanted to hear but couldn't believe it.

"I know what you want to hear but I left to help innocents survive to protect them I did the right thing I know that I'm sorry father but I did nothing wrong." Taka said firmly.

Ahadi was disappointed wanting to help innocents wasn't the problem it was blindly being certain that he was right despite the potential danger he put others in, it was unfortunate though Ahadi had never admitted it but he saw more potential in Taka he acted solely out of the needs of others he was open minded and as he told him directly compassionate and creative he could be a king like none other he could change not just the pride lands he could probably change the world but unlike Mufasa Taka had character flaws that Ahadi could not correct he was too stubborn he couldn't admit when he was wrong, just like his father, but the kingdom needed someone who would be better than his father, someone who could look past their pride, the choice was made.

"It's decided, I want to know that you both make me proud." Ahadi said no words he spoke had ever been truer.

Mufasa and Taka stood silently waiting for Ahadi's answer, "Mufasa you will be king." Ahadi said firmly.

Mufasa's eyes widen in shock, while Taka looked down in sadness.

"you are uncertain of yourself, but you have something both I and your brother lack, humbleness, humility, and it is that which will lead you far." Ahadi spoke softly.

Mufasa felt more humbled than ever, "father I could never be the king you are." He said uncertain.

"don't doubt yourself Mufasa dad believes in you so do I." Taka said his voice filled with compassion.

Mufasa said nothing but merely nodded his head, Taka looked to his father "I'm sorry I keep letting you down."

Ahadi was hurt by his son's statement, "you may disappoint at times but you will never truly fail me." He responded while hugging his youngest son.

"I love you Taka." Ahadi said.

"I love you too dad." Taka replied.

Uru approached the three of them "I think it's time we wrap this up." The others agreed and headed back to their den where they laid down.

Uru saw Mufasa and Ahadi sleeping beside each other but Taka wasn't there with them, she heard him sobbing outside she felt pain in her heart she never wanted to see her children saddened she made her way outside to him.

"what's wrong Taka?" she asked.

"I know dad didn't say this but I did fail him he was counting on me and I let him down, you and Mufasa have never let dad down." he said regrettably.

Uru chuckled at that statement, "believe me Taka both I and Mufasa have disappointed your father before" she told him as she did the same thoughts entered her mind, "I was never the one he wanted" she thought she then pushed it aside that's not what this was about.

"but that's not what's bothering you is it?" Uru responded she knew there was something else she always knew when something was wrong in her family.

"what purpose do I serve anymore, Mufasa's king who am I why am I needed?" Taka asked in tears.

Uru was appalled by his question, "you'll always being needed Taka, your purpose is to be a great son and brother, to be there for Mufasa he will need you." Uru answered.

"Why?" Taka asked.

"To help guide him to becoming the lion he needs to be, and he can't do that without you." Uru stated.

"He needs me?" Taka said uncertain, Uru merely nodded.

"I won't fail him I'll be there whenever he needs me." Taka said his resolve returning.

"Because that's what family does." He finished.

Uru smiled at her son, "you've never let your brother down and you never will." She said sweetly.

Taka smiled up at her, "Thanks mom." Taka said softly.

Uru hugged him gently, "know that no matter what happens Taka just as your name implies you will always be wanted, I love you Taka." Uru said.

"I love too mom." Taka said with tears in his eyes, the two of them sat by each other gazing at the night sky

"I won't fail you Mufasa, or you mom, dad." he promised unfortunately it was a promise he was destined to break.


	6. Chapter 5 helping hands

:Chapter 5:

Helping hands

Years passed by as Mufasa began his lessons with Ahadi who taught him the ways of the great circle of life, as time went by Mufasa grew more knowledgeable his understanding of the pride lands ever growing, he himself was growing as well his body developing a more muscular physique he grew more strong and skillful as well, but beyond this Mufasa's mind remained the same his opinion about his destiny as king still uncertain, his lessons also interfered with his time with Sarabi whom he wished to spend more time with, but was unable to, this only added to the number of reasons why Mufasa didn't want this path. Ahadi could see Mufasa's uncertainty and despite his efforts could really do nothing to cleanse it, it was ironic really the main reason he didn't pick Taka was because he couldn't correct Taka's main flaws and yet here he was unable to do the same with Mufasa. Sarabi was also a problem over the years her rebellious nature had not decreased but rather grown exponentially she was rash reckless, careless and irresponsible not exactly a good choice for queen the fact that Mufasa was close to her made things even more difficult. Other than that however Ahadi was pleased with Mufasa unlike his other son.

Taka had grown as well his body frame however was frail and skinny much to Ahadi's disappointment he had hoped that Taka would try to improve it but he seemed satisfied with himself. Ahadi believed that you should never be simply content and should always strive to improve yourself, but Taka wasn't interested, he had also grown incredible free spirited often at the expense of his responsibility, their relationship had become strained and from what Ahadi could see both his sons were potentially on the wrong path and something needed to be done about it something that could come off harsh at first Ahadi didn't like it but there was way more than exactly what his sons wanted at stake.

Mufasa sat alone at the water hole it had been a tough day and he was looking forward to seeing Sarabi, he didn't know he had company until he was right behind him.

"Ah the water hole you can't have more romantic date I personally prefer the meadow right Muffy?" Taka said smirking.

Mufasa groaned he hated when Taka called him that, "Thanks for the advice but the only romance that's going to happen is me allowing Sarabi to dry herself on my fur after we've dunked each other a hundred times." Mufasa stated.

"A hundred hm you must have a lot to catch up on." Taka replied jokingly.

His words however reached Mufasa to heart, "I haven't been able to see her much one of the many things I had to sacrifice to be future king." He said sadly.

"well you didn't think being king would be easy now did you?" Taka said playfully.

"it's just I'm giving up my life for something I don't even know if I can do, or if I'm I the right lion for this?" Mufasa asked.

"You have to quit doubting yourself I know things are hard but I know you can take it because your strong stronger than anyone I know and you will be a king that will do us all proud." Taka said compassionately.

Mufasa was moved by his brother's kindness it was always there underneath all the sarcasm, "Thank you brother I don't know where I would be without you." Mufasa said.

"probably in such a depressed state that you suck the happiness out of everything you touch, give me hug i must have joy must have your fun." Taka replied his voice turning into a forced grunt while approaching mufasa like something out of Frankenstine, the sarcasm was back.

Mufasa was struggling not to laugh "Well uh then I'm grateful for your presence as for the hug sorry but no thank you but I plan a bit more than that with Sarabi." Mufasa replied. Taka said nothing he just smiled slyly and took off he had his own girl to see.

Sarabi was currently at pride rock, she had been waiting for Mufasa's daily lessons to end so she could finally see him today, if there was anything Sarabi hated it was Mufasa being chosen to be king it completely cut into their lives and time together not to mention mucking up a few ideas for their future, this also brought a more important question if Mufasa was king where did that leave her, she certainly wasn't queen material, and what did that mean for her and Mufasa's relationship. She was deep in thought when Queen Uru approached her.

"waiting for Mufasa?" She asked though it sounded more like a fact than question.

"yeah I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't available like yesterday and the day before and before." Sarabi said the last words almost a whisper.

"well he's been very busy becoming a king takes time." Uru said.

"But can't you at least have some time for your own life." Sarabi asked.

"What we want are often sacrifices made for the sake of others." Uru said.

"He's a practically a prisoner to his duty." Sarabi replied.

"There are moments in our life that sometimes require that." Uru replied.

"What's the point if you can't be free." Sarabi questioned.

"What's the point if no one will take responsibility?" Uru stated.

Sarabi was about to say something when Uru cut her off, "where do you think you figure in this Sarabi do you think Mufasa is just going to let you go?" Uru said firmly.

"I'm not queen material." Sarabi answered.

"no one is born a king or queen and thus we are all capable if we put our heart into it." Uru stated.

"I can't be" Sarabi said uncertain.

"do you want to lose Mufasa?" Uru asked.

"No I can't" Sarabi answered.

"then make yourself a queen prove Ahadi wrong, for Mufasa for yourself." Uru said but it almost sounded like a command.

"I can't do it alone." Sarabi said nervously.

Uru smiled "yes you can but you won't have to I will guide you." She said softly.

"thank you do I have to prove you wrong too?" Sarabi asked.

"No I believe in you already." Uru answered and with those final words she left Sarabi to her thoughts.

Taka had met up with Sarafina who was hunting with Zira, Zira had not been getting better her nightmares were becoming more frequent recently, she had been seeing Rafiki about it for years now he concluded that were likely repressed memories from before she arrived but she couldn't help but wonder what those memories were and who that demonic hyena she kept seeing was.

"Hey Sarafina, Zira!" Taka called out to them.

"Taka!" Sarafina called out happily.

"you must grieve no longer for the handsome Taka has returned." he said arrogantly.

"we'll with a lion like that I'm afraid your going have to fight me Sarafina." Zira said.

"Um maybe we could share him." Sarafina said nervously.

"I'm alright with that." Taka stated.

"You would be." Zira said smirking.

Taka smirked back, when his nose caught a scent.

"hey you notice that?" he asked.

"yeah but what are they doing here?" Sarafina wondered.

"enough questions let's find out." Zira demanded her patients had always been a little limited.

The three of them headed off towards the borders of the pride lands where they saw Shenzi, Ed and most Shockingly Kecila.

"It would appear that our little family hunt is no longer exclusive to just us." Ed said in his usual calculating tone.

"I can see that Ed but isn't this a coincidence finding you here." Kecila said as usual her voice having a hint of teasing,

"hey Kecila, Shenzi, Ed, great to see you!" Taka said excitingly.

"well I'll be a monkey's uncle, Taka, Sarafina, and Zira, what a pleasant surprise." Shenzi said "

Shenzi it's been too long my friend." Zira replied strangely more cheerful than usual.

"well that wouldn't be the case if you showed up as often as Taka did." Shenzi replied.

"A hunting trip you should be careful." Sarafina said sweetly.

"Your compassion is highly appreciative Sarafina but we can handle our own protection." Ed replied.

"Well you got anything?" Taka asked.

"We have plenty hidden safely Taka." Kecila answered.

"Well we caught an antelope we could bring it all back to the graveyard have a dinner together." Sarafina suggested.

"Now that right there sounds great if mothers okay with it." Shenzi said.

"Absolutely as far I'm concerned you three are family a dinner with all of us together I cannot think of anything better." Kecila answered.

"alright enough talking let's get the food back so we can eat." Zira said, her patients slightly slipping.

everyone merely nodded and gathered up what they caught as they headed back toward the elephant graveyard Taka and Sarafina were the last to go dragging the antelope their tails intertwined catching sight of each others eyes whenever they could.


	7. Chapter 6 my nala

:Chapter 6:

My Nala

Sarabi made her way to the water hole where Mufasa was waiting.

"Sarabi I wasn't sure we would be able to" he began to say

Sarabi cut him off pouncing him to the ground and nuzzling him, "this has been long overdue Mufasa." she said.

"I've missed you." Mufasa said quietly.

"I've missed you too, we don't have as much time as we used to." Sarabi replied.

"I'm sorry my lessons have taken so much time that I've neglected you." Mufasa stated.

There was so much Sarabi wanted to say about how unfair it was but she remembered what Uru said it didn't have to pull them apart but she wondered could Mufasa take it, and could she? Sarabi wasn't certain about herself but Mufasa she could find out.

"you think you can handle it?" She asked.

"I have to for the sake of my family and the pride lands." Mufasa answered.

"You know that's not true Taka could take it off you, you don't have to give up living your life." Sarabi stated.

"And if I were to make that choice what then?" Mufasa asked.

"Come with me we could run off together go where ever wished do what ever our hearts desired, live the life we dreamed." Sarabi answered.

"Let's leave Mufasa." she finished, this would be the deciding factor could Mufasa truly handle it.

Mufasa was torn he hated the direction his life was going now and to run off with Sarabi and do whatever they dreamed of happily and free was all he wanted and for a moment he considered it, Taka could learn everything he needed to and Sarafina would make a great queen, maybe better than he and Sarabi would, no! he needed to stop thinking like that he was the one chosen and if he was the one chosen he would endure, he had been given a great honor and would not struggle against it, regardless of the cost, because he was more than just a lion now, he was a symbol for the whole kingdom, it was decided. Mufasa turned to Sarabi standing proud and confident for the first time in years.

"this burden was given to me Sarabi and I will honor it just as I will honor my father's legacy, I cannot run it is my destiny, which I am, Mufasa king of pride rock." Mufasa said his voice almost boomed with the same confidence and power as his father, almost.

"Theatrical enough Mufasa well I guess that settles it for both of us." Sarabi stated.

Mufasa smiled, "you were testing me." He said.

"yep and you know I'm not prepared to let you go just yet so we'll endure together." Sarabi replied.

The two of them nuzzled each other they didn't know completely what awaited them but they'd deal with it together.

Taka, Sarafina, Zira, and the hyenas were all enjoying their meal in the elephant graveyard, while also taking the time to catch up.

"So how's my favorite lion been doing?" Banzai asked.

"Alright actually giving Muffy a helpful hand whenever he needs it, don't talk to dad very much I think he's disappointed with how I turned out."

"Don't let any of that get to you, you are a wonderful son Taka and Ahadi is foolish not to see it." Kecila said.

"Yeah your awesome buddy!" Banzai said.

"Thanks guys." Taka said softly.

"your family Taka." Kecila stated.

Banzai was ready to move on to something else, "so where are you at with Sarafina?" he asked.

Taka blushed crimson at the question "knew it the moment I saw you two my buddies in love, am I right?" Banzai questioned.

"Banzai don't push Taka with this, but is this true Taka?" Kecila asked.

"I" Taka stuttered.

it was all Kecila needed to hear, "have you told her?" Kecila questioned.

"I I'm scared, I love her." Taka answered.

Kecila smiled and put a paw on Taka's shoulder, "she feels the same I can see it she's waiting for you Taka you have nothing to be afraid she is your gift now be hers." Kecila stated.

Taka was uncertain but knew she was right, Kecila smiled back at him, "it'll be alright Taka." she said sweetly.

He nodded to her, and headed toward Sarafina. "Ed dear, see to it that they are alone" Kecila requested.

"I agree let us clear this place so it can be proper palace of romance for our friend." Ed replied, he requested everyone to move to the other side of the cave, leaving Taka and Sarafina alone.

Taka sat alone staring into Sarafina's eyes. "it was great to see our friends, wasn't it?" She said her voice an angelic melody to Taka's ears.

"yes it was." he replied.

"um it seems everyone's left it's just us." she said nervously.

"yeah," was all Taka said.

"Taka are you happy?" Sarafina asked.

"of course I am why wouldn't I be I have a great family wonderful friends, and a truly beautiful lioness by my side." Taka answered softly.

"I don't think I'm anything special." Sarafina replied.

"What are you talking about Sarafina your more than special to me" Taka couldn't immediately finish the statement since he couldn't find a worthy word to finish it then he remembered Kecila's words.

"you're, you're my Nala Sarafina." he said.

It was so true she was his Nala his gift the greatest gift he could ever imagine he didn't need a kingdom, he didn't need respect, he didn't even need his father's approval, all he needed was the beautiful lioness in front of him. "Nala it sounds beautiful, truly beautiful thank you Taka." Sarafina said though she was thinking of something entirely different for the term. Taka felt his eyes fill with tears this was all he wanted and now here it was, she loved him and he loved her, all was right.

Sarafina pushed Taka to the ground and licked his cheek, Taka blushed before licking her in return, Sarafina placed her paws gently on Taka's chest he felt a warm tingly feeling coursing through his entire body, it felt incredible, he never wanted it to end he wrapped his arms around her his paw stroking her back, Sarafina leaned down and began licking his muzzle, Taka felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest and could've sworn he felt it skip a beat,

"this is heaven." he thought "I found paradise." Taka began licking Sarafina's muzzle as he found the feeling to be overwhelming and beautiful.

Sarafina wrapped her arms around Taka her paws gently around the back of his neck, "I don't know how long I've waited for this but it was worth everything, my heart is yours Taka it was not meant for anyone else." Sarafina thought to herself.

Taka was in bliss he couldn't see anything but Sarafina and the gorgeous glow she seemed emit, he couldn't hear anything but her voice like an angel from heaven come to guide him to happiness, her scent surrounded the entire cave and it was intoxicating, and it was his for however long he would live, and he would be hers to the end of his days and beyond. They stared into each others eyes.

"I love you Sarafina." Taka said her name like it was the key to paradise itself, which in Taka's mind was pretty accurate.

"I love you Taka." Sarafina spoke his name as it were worthy of the stars, it was an insulting comparison, and Sarafina would forsake them for him.

They gazed at each other a final time before drifting off to sleep there hearts dreaming of the life they would have together a life that would sadly never be.

Ed watched Taka and Sarafina's moment together and smiled it had all gone as he had hoped now there were only few pieces remaining that needed to fall into place.

"Everything has proceeded nearly perfectly mother per expectations." Ed reported.

"I see you were right and they are happy together we are ready to proceed." Kecila responded.

"yes they support us they understand our misery now they can allow us to finally break free of it." Ed stated,

"indeed come Ed lets us discuss the final phase." Kecila said.

She and Ed headed off together it was time to finally begin their plan for the future.

Taka watched as Sarafina left he smiled at her as she entered her den when she was in Taka took off running through the pride lands his heart was racing never before had he felt like this he had not believed it possible to be this happy, he felt as if he could fly to the heavens, it was a day he would never forget, it would also be one of the final moments of happiness in his entire life.


	8. Chapter 7 losing everything

:Chapter 7:

Losing everything

Sarafina made her way to her resting place when she saw Zira waiting for her.

"you left early was everything alright?" she asked there seemed to be a hint of fear on Zira's face what could possibly scare her.

"I wasn't comfortable there." Zira answered.

Sarafina didn't understand the hyenas welcomed them called them family what was there to be worried about she asked her just this.

"the dreams I've been having I saw Rafiki he told me they were repressed memories." Zira said.

Sarafina was worried Zira was tough as nails what could possibly scar her, "of what." Sarafina asked.

"The night our pride died." Zira said grimly.

What! Sarafina did not remember this when did it happen.

"I'm beginning to remember I see a face it haunts me whether I'm asleep or awake it's a demon I, I don't know." Zira was more than scared she was downright panicked, her whole body was trembling.

"It was hyenas Sarafina! they did it and I feel as if that one is in that graveyard watching me waiting, Zira paused every inch of her was shaking. "and then it will come for me, for you, for all of us!" Zira shrieked.

Sarafina was more than just scared now Zira's state was downright disturbing. "It'll be alright Zira." Sarafina said trying to calm her.

"no it's out there we didn't escape Sarafina it wanted us to survive and I feel it it's been here this time, it's coming for our blood!" Zira screamed.

"Zira calm down!" Sarafina cried.

Zira collapsed to the floor whimpering in fear it was as if she didn't even hear Sarafina's words anymore, at the moment a messenger entered the cave.

"Sarafina the king wishes to see you." Sarafina nodded and headed out grateful to leave whatever king Ahadi wanted it couldn't be as bad as this, she shouldn't of tempted fate.

Taka was practically bouncing through the pride lands he couldn't stop thinking of Sarafina.

"she loves me, I love her, we have our whole lives together." he thought.

He couldn't wait any more he had ask his mom about the betrothal he didn't even see Mufasa sitting to the side he was far too focused on his happily ever after. As he approached he heard talking coming from the den and saw Sarafina sitting outside.

"what's going on?" he asked.

Sarafina looked down in shame, "what is this?" Taka thought to himself he made his way to the den.

"don't go in there Taka you don't want to." Sarafina said her voice almost a whisper.

Taka knew she was probably right but he had to know, he entered the den Uru who was clearly arguing with Ahadi.

"I'm not going to let do this Ahadi!" She screamed.

"I'm not thrilled about it Uru but there's more at stake like an entire kingdom!" Ahadi fired back.

"forget about your kingdom think about your sons!" Uru shouted back.

"I'm thinking about the future, there's included they have to see that actions have repercussions!" He roared.

"By taking their mates!" Uru screamed her voice echoing across the den.

Taka had heard all he needed to hear, taking his mate, taking Sarafina never! He would not allow it!

"I hope you have a plan B dad because you're not taking her from me." Taka hissed.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you would've been responsible just grow up and accept your consequences!" Ahadi thundered.

Taka took in Ahadi's words he was right he had been selfish maybe he could dissuade his father.

"I'm sorry father I really am please don't do this to me I'm begging you." Taka said in tears.

Ahadi felt a sting of pain he did not wish to hurt his son but it was to put Taka on the right path then he would have his mate but only after he earned her.

"No you're just saying this because of your own loss, you haven't learned anything and this is only way you will." The king stated.

"Ahadi!" Uru cried angrily.

"please father!" Taka begged.

"Enough! My decision is made!" Ahadi thundered.

Taka felt an anger building inside him bubbling. "does your favorite son know about this?" Taka asked venomously.

"unlike you he does as he is told." Ahadi said his patients decreasing.

"of course he does he's your little puppet." Taka said seething Mufasa knew about this and did nothing the traitor, the liar!

Ahadi was at his end "Mufasa is worthy to rule but Sarabi is not yet, but Sarafina is!" Ahadi roared.

"Sarafina say something, don't you want to be with me?" Taka asked his voice desperate.

Sarafina said nothing what could she do it wasn't her choice. Taka was shocked did what happen between them mean nothing, no he wasn't going to let this happen.

"No you will not do this I won't let you or Mufasa take her!" Taka fled from the den declaring his final promise, Flashing a growl of rage at Mufasa he fled back towards the elephant graveyard a plan forming.

Ahadi watched Taka leave regretful Uru looked at him with rage,

"this isn't permanent Uru" he told her.

"I'm worried you know how he is" Uru replied.

"he has to learn and when both he as well she learn then they can be with their mates" Ahadi stated.

"I don't like this, people do dangerous things when they're desperate" Uru said worried and understandably so for they would all learn few things were more dangerous than a desperate person and the results would be devastating.

Shenzi was not expecting company that day therefore she was shocked to see Taka.

"Taka wasn't expecting you." she said.

Taka angrily shuffled past her.

"hey nice for you to drop by so what's up?" Banzai asked.

Taka said nothing but an angry growl.

Shenzi and Banzai were worried they had never seen Taka this angry.

"where is Ed?" he demanded.

"With mom I'm not sure where though." Shenzi answered.

Taka growled again never mind he didn't need them and he'd fill them in later now it was time to make Mufasa pay for his betrayal and he knew just how.

"hey Taka what's wrong?" Banzai asked. "Do you wish to leave this place and live in the pride lands?" Taka asked them, "well yeah but" Shenzi began before Taka cut off.

"then wait no more I'm ready to bring you home where you always should've been, I'm going to give you a better life." Taka promised his words would later be repeated years later however unlike that one this promise was sincere.

Banzai had heard enough Taka was his friends he trusted him, "what do you want us to do buddy, Banzai questioned.

"a small pack of wildebeest are moving they'll be in gorge in 3 days I just want you cause a brief conflict between them, then I'll bring the great king Mufasa to settle the dispute." Taka said Mufasa's name like a curse he was his brother how could he do this to him, no matter it would be settled soon enough.

"when Mufasa enters to settle the conflict you will scare them into a minor stampede Mufasa will fail to settle it probably be slightly injured he will realize he can't handle this and step down, and father will be humiliated by the incident, after Mufasa steps down I'll take his place but only after father begs me to." Taka explained.

The truth was Taka was mad with Mufasa but did not completely blame him once he stepped down and Sarafina was his mate once more all would be forgiven besides it's what Mufasa wants deep down everyone wins, but nobody can put aside their pride and admit that he's right, he was always right.

"We're in Taka." Shenzi said.

"I knew I can count on you." Taka thanked them.

"hey you're giving us a real home." Banzai responded.

Taka smirked, "yeah where would you be without me. " he asked them.

It was a question he was asking himself where would they be without him in a few days everyone will be happy all thanks to him, he didn't have to do this yet he did, he really was something, "where would they all be without me?" Taka thought smugly as watched the first of his soon to be future subjects.

Shenzi had heard the whole plan and liked it but her mother should be informed she made her way to her chambers.

"Shenzi what brings you here?" Kecila asked.

"We're going home mom a real home Taka's going to bring us back." Shenzi answered.

"How is that?" Kecila questioned.

Shenzi proceeded to explain Taka's entire plan when she finished Kecila remained silent then she smiled, "wonderful" was all she said.

Shenzi was ecstatic, "it's over mom all the blood all the death, the wars going to be over." She said.

"Indeed it's cunning could work perfectly, that's why you're going to make sure it doesn't." Kecila replied.

Shenzi was confused "what why?"

Kecila smiled this one however was more wicked, "oh Shenzi I have spent the last 2 decades prolonging this war, killing messengers, ruining peace treaties all for the purpose of reigniting the war and slaughtering everything I come across and I'm not going let Taka ruin it so you will stop him." Kecila told her daughter.

"no way Taka's my friend there's no way I'm stabbing him in the back!" Shenzi said in rage.

"Very well." Kecila said calmly

"Ed dear would you please come here." Kecila said sweetly.

Ed came out of the shadows there seemed to be something wrong with him he walked with a bit of a stumble and was drooling consistently.

"Ed what's wrong with you, come on say something, bro." Shenzi said the last word almost a whimper, it was then that she noticed a faint scar on the side of Ed's head.

Kecila was watching the whole thing detached, "what did you do to him!" Shenzi demanded.

"your brother did not quite agree with my intentions I gave him a little persuasion, you'll both be much more reasonable no." Kecila said barely paying attention to either of them.

"he's your son how could you don't you care!" Shenzi asked in tears

"no." Kecila said flatly.

"when we were on our family hunting trip I considered killing both right there but you were both still of use to me and you served no threat to my intentions so I played the good mother." Kecila explained.

Shenzi was outraged, "now you're being what you really are, a monster." She said shaking with fury.

"you don't know how monstrous I can be Shenzi but your about to find out unless you do what I say." Kecila said threateningly.

"Never." Shenzi hissed.

"So be it Ed dear take 10 steps forward. Kecila said sweetly.

Ed complied mindlessly walking forward straight to the edge of a cliff.

"What no! Ed stop!" Shenzi pleaded but Ed kept walking.

"he's going to die Mom!" Shenzi cried.

"I know." Kecila said uncaringly

Ed stopped just at the edge, "one more step should do it." Kecila stated.

"Mom please Ed's life in your hands." Shenzi begged.

Kecila smirked, "no Shenzi his life is your hands." Kecila said in a frighteningly bored manner.

"alright I'll do it!" Shenzi cried in tears

that was enough for Kecila, "Ed dear come away from there you'll hurt yourself." Kecila said almost motherly, it made all the more disturbing.

"one day I'm going to make you pay for this." Shenzi promised.

"well when you do be certain you succeed because if you don't you'll be dead before you can try again so will your brother." Kecila threatened once again disturbingly without emotion almost bored.

She left Shenzi with what was left of her brother, Shenzi broke down and cried, everything had changed and in a single instant everything was lost.


	9. Chapter 8 scarred

:Chapter 8:

Scarred

This was the day, the day everything would change for the better, Taka was leading Mufasa down to the gorge where the wildebeest awaited he saw that the hyenas had done their part much to his satisfaction it was time to do his.

"So what's going on with the wildebeest?" Mufasa asked.

"I'm not sure I considered getting dad but I felt this was something you could handle Muffy." Taka answered.

"Well I got to start somewhere right, this is a good one." Mufasa replied he wasn't all that worried this seemed like a simple problem.

"So if you considered getting our father did you guys patch things up?" Mufasa asked.

"It doesn't matter." Taka said, truthfully he just didn't want to talk about it but it would be patched up soon.

"You sure I'm worried about you two." Mufasa said.

"Mufasa drop it!" Taka shouted his patients were running out.

"Taka what's wrong with you lately?" Mufasa said his voice filled with concern, "does he already know" Mufasa wondered.

Taka stopped dead in his tracks rage filling his features "Don't you already know?" Taka said seething.

"what are you talking about?" Mufasa asked.

That was it, Taka had hit his last nerve, "do not consider me a fool Mufasa! You know exactly what I mean I'm sure father figured you in his little plan to ruin my life!" Taka screamed.

"He knew! But how?" Mufasa thought his worries growing, "how did you know?" Mufasa questioned.

Taka allowed himself to calm a smirk forming on his face, "I didn't until you just told me." He said.

"Oh no." Mufasa thought it was clear this was about to escalate.

Taka was furious he had assumed Mufasa was just Ahadi's pawn and he had little clue to what there father was actually doing, now he knew Mufasa was willingly a part of it.

"Why Mufasa?" Taka asked through clenched teeth.

"Because I trust our father I know what he's doing will benefit us all in the end." Mufasa answered.

Taka wasn't convinced "of course that's all ever do is say yes to him, your weak!" Taka roared.

Mufasa wasn't going to take this, "it's called accepting responsibility Taka and even at personal cost you should learn it." Mufasa retorted.

"I do I'm the only one whose actually willing to do something about a problem." Taka said defiantly.

"when was the last time you did something that didn't benefit you?" Mufasa retaliated.

"I've been there for you haven't I what benefit has helping you become king brought me oh right I'm about to lose my mate!" Taka shouted his claws beginning to embed in the ground.

"You have been there and I appreciate that you've helped me now let me help you." Mufasa requested.

Taka was mind boggled, "how is taking the lioness I love helping me?!" Taka demanded.

"It will make you stronger in the end." Mufasa answered.

"I don't want to be stronger, I want Sarafina!" Taka screamed.

"If you want her you have to prove you deserve her." Mufasa said, but he had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

Taka was trembling with fury but tried to allow himself to calm, "I love her isn't that enough, please Mufasa you're my brother I don't want this and I know you don't either, turn away from father just this once, please." Taka pleaded.

Mufasa wanted desperately to agree but unfortunately both brothers had already made their choice, "I'm sorry for your pain but I can't I have to do this. Mufasa regrettably.

Taka couldn't believe what he was hearing his own brother actually believed he had to stab him in the back, enough debates were over.

"I tried to reason with you but you're just father's puppet!" Taka roared and with that he backhanded Mufasa who went crashing to the ground.

Mufasa was startled and didn't have time to react to Taka's next attack, "I am sorry Muffy but as I said to father I won't let anyone take her from me, least of all you." Taka hissed.

he then pushed Mufasa off the ledge into the gorge it was a small drop and wouldn't do any serious harm to him, Mufasa hit the ground hard and felt disoriented, he saw Taka sliding down into the gorge.

"I don't hate you, I love you Mufasa, we're brothers, we'll always be brothers, but" Taka paused the reality of it tearing into him again he wished it wasn't true.

"You, you betrayed me!" Taka screamed in fury as he dived down at Mufasa.

Mufasa for first time truly felt Taka's words and the reality was despite his intentions he did betray him, maybe he deserved this.

Taka brutally smashed his paw into Mufasa's face again and again not even noticing the fact that he wasn't fighting back.

"liar!, Deceiver!" traitor!" Taka said each word in rage as he continued to pound into Mufasa face oblivious to the most important fact he should've been out of the gorge by now.

Ahadi was patrolling the boarders when he saw the wildebeest stampeding in the gorge even stranger it was a surprisingly a small herd, what was going on he headed to the gorge.

Taka held Mufasa by the neck, "tell me do you regret what you've done, cause I do." Taka said tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"Taka I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you." Mufasa said sorrowfully.

Taka heard Mufasa words he looked at his beaten brother and knew they were true, "I'm sorry Mufasa." Taka said his voice barely audible.

He then heard the ground trembling, "what, no not now!" Taka thought.

He saw wildebeest stampeding into the gorge it send a cloud of dust into the air so thick you couldn't see a thing, Mufasa struggled to move his way to safety but he was too weak from the beating he just took.

"Mufasa where are you?" Taka called out to his brother.

"forget about me Taka get out of here while you still can." Mufasa told Taka, there was no way he would allow Taka to risk his life for him.

Taka however didn't care what Mufasa asked he was getting him out of there no matter what. He dived in where he saw Mufasa before he could reach him a wildebeest crashed into him its horn gashing his back, Taka let out a cry of pain. Mufasa saw his brother struggling and moved in to help him.

"Taka don't they'll kill you!" Mufasa cried out.

Taka threw a wildebeest aside, "I'm not leaving you!" Taka declared another wildebeest was about to ram Taka when Mufasa intercepted it sending it crashing to the ground.

"then we get out of this together." Mufasa stated.

"Or we go down in it together." Taka finished.

With that he and Mufasa began throwing wildebeest aside as they made there way to a large rock to the side they survived because they relied on one another.

"I've got your back!" Taka said as his paw collided with a wildebeest temple, Mufasa took one from the side, but they were running out of places to go and soon they would be cornered, looks they were going down together, at the moment a mighty roar shook the gorge as Ahadi stood there.

"return your homes now!" he commanded the wildebeest agreed and dispersed out of the gorge.

Ahadi entered the gorge he paid no heed to Taka and went straight to Mufasa.

"are all right Mufasa?" Ahadi asked in concern.

"yeah." it was all Mufasa could muster the strength to say.

"I'm fine thank you." Taka said sarcastically as he painfully pulled himself to his feet.

"do not speak!" Ahadi roared.

Without hesitation Ahadi backhanded Taka sending him crashing to the floor.

"father stop!" Mufasa cried out.

"Taka saved me I would've been dead before you arrived if it wasn't for him!" Mufasa stated.

"You would've been regardless!" Ahadi screamed hitting Taka again this time his body crashed into a rock, Taka painful pulled himself to his feet.

"what did you do?!" Ahadi demanded grabbing Taka around the neck.

Taka felt his anger growing he saved his brothers life, "I did nothing!" Taka roared.

Ahadi growled and slammed Taka into the ground, "you will answer truthfully or next time I'll break a bone." Ahadi said seething.

He held Taka by the throat and tightened his grip, "you have one minute to tell me!" He said in rage. Taka struggled and gasped for air.

Mufasa was appalled by what his father was doing "stop it now father!" Mufasa commanded.

Ahadi glared at him "do not command me Mufasa, now talk Taka!" Ahadi commanded, it was over Taka had to come clean, his father always knew when someone was lying.

"I'm sorry this wasn't how it supposed to be." Taka said regretfully.

Both Ahadi and Mufasa's eyes widen in shock, "you planned this?" Ahadi asked even he had not expected this, Mufasa was even more shocked by this revelation.

"don't you realize your actions could have gotten Mufasa killed you tell me why before I remove your ability to speak!" Ahadi thundered.

"I had to I was going to lose everything they only way to hold onto what I loved was to become king." Taka answered.

Ahadi was furious, "king you brought your brother down here to murder him!" Ahadi roared.

Taka was both frightened and hurt that his father would even believe him capable of that, what did he think Taka was. "what no it's not" he didn't get to finish his comment.

Ahadi backhanded him again he struck him again afterwards and again, "how dare you, you worthless piece of garbage!" Ahadi screamed.

Mufasa didn't know what to do Taka had saved him but did he do that to save him or his own tail, Mufasa just didn't know, he watched as Ahadi brutally beat Taka into the ground.

"Mufasa" Taka cried his voice a painful whisper.

"brother, help me." he pleaded.

Mufasa looked on as Ahadi raised his paw his claws extracted this time, what should to do did Taka truly plot against him or were they missing something what could be missing, as painful as it was to believe that was the only logic truth, and if so Taka deserved whatever was happening, the crime must be punished, Mufasa looked away from Taka as Ahadi's paw descended and sliced just above his left eye and all the way down.

All Taka could feel was pain and his sight was blurred from one eye, he placed a paw to his eye and felt blood dripping on it, the blood dripped down his paw and onto the ground.

"It is done let your deed forever mark you for the traitor you are." Ahadi said seething.

"let them see what you have done." He finished.

Taka would not listen to this anymore, "what I have done! Look at me! You are the one who has wronged me, I did nothing wrong!" Taka screamed.

Ahadi felt his rage rising, "even now you refuse to admit your mistakes." he said in chillingly quiet voice that was more terrifying than any burst of rage could be.

Taka was not backing down, "what is there to admit father?! Everything I did was because of you if you would've listened to me, taken my needs into consideration for once I wouldn't have been pushed to this! You want to see the one responsible look no further than your own reflection!" Taka fired back.

Ahadi couldn't believe it how after all this could he have not learned, enough it was time to do what needed to be done.

"I want you out of pride rock before the day ends." Ahadi said his voice like ice,

"what?" Taka asked confused.

"You are no longer welcomed there among the pride, and you no longer my son." Ahadi answered his words like a knife.

Mufasa was stunned how on earth did it come to this he struggled to say something but nothing came out. Taka struggled to take in what his father said.

"father, you, you" Taka couldn't even find words.

"your ties are to the pride are severed, I have spoken." Ahadi said quietly.

Taka looked to Mufasa pleadingly, "Mufasa brother." it was all he could say.

Mufasa could say nothing do nothing he was completely paralyzed.

"wh, why?" Taka asked in tears.

"you are unworthy of your title, you are unworthy of your family, you are unworthy of your mate." Ahadi said his voice showing a hint of Sorrow.

"father." Taka whimpered.

Ahadi could feel his heart breaking but it was too late the sentence must be carried out "your crime cannot undone, and must be punished." Ahadi's voice was beginning to crack he turned away from Taka.

"you are banished." he said tears filling his eyes, he turned away from his former son and gestured Mufasa to follow him.

Mufasa gave one final look to Taka, before following, "that Mufasa, are the impossible choices a king faces." Ahadi said his voice sounded completely broken.

Mufasa understood if anyone else had committed the same crime the punishment would be the same, a king treated everyone equally even family.

"forgive me Brother." Mufasa whispered heartbrokenly, he departed with his father, one day he would try to make this right but not today, he left leaving Taka alone in his Misery, pain, and sorrow.


	10. Chapter 9 great beings of the past

:Chapter 9:

Great beings of the past

Shenzi watched Taka sob in the gorge she wanted to go to him to help him but she couldn't it was her fault he was in that state, but she didn't have a choice her brothers life was on the line, it was time for her to report back to her monstrous mother, as she departed she took one final glance at the broken Taka sorrow and regret filling her, "I'm sorry Taka." She said in tears, she then headed back to the elephant graveyard.

Ahadi and Mufasa arrived back at Pride rock where Sarabi, Sarafina and Uru were waiting for them.

"Is everything alright?" Sarafina asked concerned.

Mufasa and Ahadi said nothing they just walked past her, "Mufasa?" Sarabi said there was something wrong, he seemed lifeless.

"Ahadi, Mufasa where is Taka?" Uru asked.

Ahadi looked down in shame, Uru grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look her in the eye, "where is our son Ahadi?!" She demanded.

Ahadi could not bring himself to say anything, Uru slapped him across the face, "what happened to Taka?!" She shouted.

Ahadi was silent as the grave. Uru turned to Mufasa glaring, "tell me what happened to your brother, now!" Uru screamed.

Not wanting Mufasa to pay for his mistakes Ahadi finally spoke, "I banished him." He said in a near lifeless voice.

Uru turned to him and slashed him with her claws in rage, "Why would you do that Ahadi?!" Uru asked in fury.

"his actions nearly got Mufasa killed and the punishment must be equal, no matter who it is." Ahadi said regretfully.

"No you make an exemption for our son, Mufasa where is he now?" Uru asked more softly trying calm herself.

Mufasa looked down in shame, "where is your brother?." Uru commanded.

Rain poured down from the night sky soaking the lands, Taka sat alone at the edge of the gorge the rain soaking his fur, his eyes were red and his fur was stained with his tears, everything was gone in a single moment his life had ended, everything he loved, his hopes and dreams gone in a instant but it was the loss of his family that hurt most, the loss was painful Taka could barely feel his physical injuries anymore. He brought a paw to his left eye which now had a scar going clean down from the top to the bottom, a permanent reminder of what he was now, a broken shell of a lion, a scar. He stared down at the bottom of the gorge, what did he really have left, he stepped to the very edge and dangled one leg off it, he prepared to take the final step and end it. Who would care, who would miss him when he was gone.

Taka was ready to take the step when he heard a familiar voice cry out to him, "Taka no!" Uru cried out.

Taka turned to see his mother facing him her fur drenched tears streaming down her cheeks, "mom, what are you" he didn't get a chance to finish his statement.

Uru threw her paws around him and pulled him into a deep hug.

"oh thank the kings I found you, what were you thinking Taka?" Uru asked all composure she had was gone.

"I'm alone father thinks I tried to kill Mufasa, Mufasa doesn't trust me." Taka said painfully.

Uru was appalled by Taka's words, "Mufasa trusts you with his life which you saved." she said.

Taka was in tears again, "then why did he sit back and let father brutalize me, why did he do nothing when father banished me?" he said sobbing.

It was then that Uru saw the scar going down his eye, how could Ahadi do that how could Mufasa just stand by and watch it?

"They are flawed Taka, you made mistakes too." Uru said.

"I thought I made up for them." Taka replied.

"no matter what we do they'll always be there, but no matter how many we make the one close to us will always love us." Uru said sweetly.

Taka wasn't convinced, "no not me, they don't care anymore maybe they shouldn't, I'm not wanted." Taka said his voice broken he had run out of tears to cry.

Uru felt her heart break at his statement, "you are wanted, I want you around Taka." She said in tears.

Taka looked up at her, she smiled at him, "come there's something I want to show you." She said. She took her son and made her way towards pride rock, where Taka was going no one had seen before.

It was a small ledge no bigger than small section of a den despite its small size it had a view of the entire kingdom.

"you see it Taka, you see everything it's beautiful." Uru said, Taka did see it but saw something more an absolutely gorgeous view of the night stars.

"it's as if all the great kings are looking down at once." Taka said.

Uru sat next to Taka, "the stars, yes but no there's far more than just the kings." She said.

Taka was confused, "what, more?" he asked.

"that is what I brought you here for, Taka look at stars see how many there are there wouldn't be enough kings in eternity to fill them, no the kings are there yes, but it is great beings who guide us." Uru explained.

Taka still did not understand, "what are the great beings?" he question.

"Everything dies, yet everything has purpose, anything can achieve greatness, and that's what they all are beings who achieved true greatness look down on us. Uru continued.

Taka was stunned, "really." he asked.

"yes, and they are guiding us to our own greatness, so that we may one day join them. Uru said while gazing up at the stars.

"all of us" Taka said.

"yes Taka, Mufasa, your father and I will be there and you, you will be standing right beside us." Uru said as she nuzzled Taka gently.

"thank you mom, I won't ever forget this." Taka told her.

"I know." Uru said softly.

Taka felt regret but he knew he couldn't stay here it was the past. "I've got to go I love you mom." Taka said pained.

"I love you too Taka just know we're there for you." Uru said tears forming in her eyes.

"I will." Taka replied, before taking off, Uru watched as her son departed knowing she likely would never see him again, she was right, in a way.


	11. Chapter 10 are you prepared

:Chapter 10:

Are you prepared

Taka made his way through the pride lands pushing his way to the borders, soon he would leave them behind forever, he heard his mother's words about greatness echoing in his mind, and he was resolved, he would find his greatness whatever it may be. As he ran he was spotted by Zira who was still coping with the nightmares she was having, she saw him heading for borders of the pride lands where did he think he was going, curious she followed him, Taka was only about a mile from the elephant graveyard when he caught Zira's scent.

"what are you doing Taka?" she said.

Taka looked at her she looked awful, "when was the last time you slept Zira." he asked.

"I can't anymore my nightmares haunt me whether I'm awake or asleep." she answered.

"what are you doing here at this time, and what happened to your eye?" she asked.

Taka brought a paw to his eye again, "I've been banished by my father." He responded sadly.

"what, why!" Zira said.

"I nearly got Mufasa killed." Taka said quietly.

Zira was shocked, she always saw herself as the one being exiled, or even Sarabi but certainly not Taka.

"Where's Sarafina?" Zira wondered.

Taka looked down in sadness, "she left me. " was all he said.

No! That couldn't be Zira was certain Sarafina loved him and yet she had left him what had become of them?

"I'm alone so now I'll go to the only place I truly belong." Taka said trying to maintain whatever dignity he could.

"You won't go alone." Zira stated while standing in front of him.

Taka was surprised, "no Zira you don't have to do that." He said.

Zira was determined, "It's what I wish, ever since you saved me I wished nothing more than to be by your side, I give myself to you body, mind, heart, and soul." Zira said bowing.

Taka knew he couldn't dissuade her and he didn't even want to for a moment he gazed at her "very well you will stand by me and we will endure the world side by side." Taka stated.

"You will be strong Taka you have the spirit of a king." Zira said pride fully.

Taka heard her words they were strong but there was one more part that must be shed, "Taka is my past, I am his shadow, his scar, so that is who I shall be Scar." Taka declared embracing his new identity.

Scar Zira liked how it sounded, "As you will Scar." She said.

Scar simply nodded and gestured her to follow him they entered the elephant graveyard together; it would be a new beginning for both of them, one of blood and death.

Scar and Zira entered the cave where they saw Shenzi, Banzai and Ed waiting for them, as usual Banzai was the first to react.

"hey Taka nice of you to drop by." he said

Scar scoffed at his old name,

"you alright I heard about the gorge, sorry I let you down Taka." Shenzi said with regret.

Scar growled hearing his name again he noticed Ed seemed different he was stumbling all the over the place and drooling profusely.

"What's wrong with Ed?" Zira asked concerned.

Shenzi turned away sadly, "he had an accident." was all she could say.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Zira said compassionately.

"how you holding up Banzai." Scar asked his voice kind of flat, he didn't have much emotion in him at the time, that had been spent across the night.

"okay I guess Ed and I were close but I feel bad for Shenzi more than anything, right Taka?" Banzai answered sadly.

Scar was tired of hearing his old identity, "quit calling me Taka." He demanded.

Shenzi was confused, "but why?" she asked.

"Because Shenzi dear he has clearly changed." Kecila replied from above, as if she came out of nowhere.

Kecila saw the scar going down Taka's eye, even more so she saw the lifeless and uncertain look in his eyes, "perfect" Kecila thought, "ripe for the molding." She thought with satisfaction, it was time.

"what is wrong Taka?" she asked using the most concerned tone she could muster.

"Enough, Taka is my past from this point on you will call me Scar." Scar said.

Kecila put a paw on Scar's shoulder, "you poor thing did Ahadi do this to you?" Kecila asked.

Scar wondered did his father do this to him, or was the truly guilty lion him, before his thoughts could go any further Kecila continued, "of course he did, how could anyone do this to their son?" Kecila wondered not that she actually cared.

She could see Scars indecisiveness that would be gone soon. "There's no justification!" Kecila said pretending to sound appalled.

Scar wasn't sure, "but I almost killed my brother." he said.

"it was an accident Taka, you were trying to help us, you were trying help all of us, me Shenzi Banzai our clan, Mufasa, Sarabi even your father, what did you do wrong?" Kecila questioned.

Scar pondered the question, but Kecila gave him the answer first, "you did nothing you were trying give your brother the life he actually wanted and freeing him from the one his father forced on him, ensuring Sarabi can live the life she wishes with the lion she loves, how is this bad? Everything you did you did for others." Kecila said her voice was soothing.

The pull of her words the near hypnotic allure to them ensnared Scar the feeling of someone actually understanding his intentions that he wanted to help, and he wasn't wrong for it, but wait wasn't he acting not to lose Sarafina, wasn't it about him.

"No I was focusing on my own needs." Scar responded.

Kecila smiled at him, "and yet your needs happen to give everyone else, a better life, no your incredible Scar." Kecila said stroking the fur on top of Scars head.

"you are something else, a true wonder." she finished.

Scar took in her praise like a sponge it felt so good, he was special, Mufasa and his father weren't fighting to better the lives of everyone only he was, in fact Kecila was right, if what he did was wrong, than wanting to help others is wrong.

"you're right I did nothing wrong." Scar said proudly.

Kecila grinned people were pathetically easy to control just smother them with affection and praise and they'll believe anything you say rather it be motherly affection or plain seduction she was familiar with both, the thought made her grin grow, Zira saw it from afar and it froze her in her tracks, no it couldn't be, the demon, Kecila's eyes glanced towards her as if saying I'll be dealing with you next. But that wouldn't make sense the demon was pure evil, Kecila had guided them their whole life, it was just a coincidence.

Kecila saw Zira's fear "so piecing it together are we, good I'm getting tired of this act" she thought, She turned to her allowing her to see her grin. Kecila relished her fear, "be afraid worm but for now you should save that fear you'll need it when i bathe your corpse in your blood" Kecila thought with sadistic satisfaction.

Scar was certain he did the right thing, and needed to see it through a glorious future awaited that only he could bring.

"We must not give up; there is still a chance to succeed." He said.

Kecila looked sadly at him, "there is only one but I don't ask it of you."

Scar wanted to know, "what?" Kecila looked up at him, "the death the king." She said in practically a whisper.

Scar was shocked, "kill my father, I can't." He said desperately.

"nor would I ever ask you, but if so you and Zira must leave this place." Kecila stated.

"Why?" Scar asked.

"we don't have enough food to sustain us if you stay you will die." She said her voice mimicking heartbreak.

Zira stepped forward, "you mean your entire clan is going to die." She said almost choking on the last word.

"No I won't let that happen!" Scar cried.

"It's alright you two should leave I'll show you forward." Kecila said guiding them through the cave as they made their way to the entrance a bunch of children ran up to Scar, "perfect,Taka's near dead fan club." Kecila thought. "Taka are you leaving?" one of the children asked.

"no way Taka will help us he's our savior." Another said.

"yeah I believe in him." a young girl said.

"kids leave him be there's no need to push him now run along." Kecila said.

before they did the girl ran up to Scar, "you're my hero Taka when I grow up I want to be just like you." she said before running off.

Zira and Scar were appalled the little kids were skin and bone, and it was his fathers fault what was one life compared to all those children, Scar was resolved, his father condemned them here after all it wasn't murder it was just Ahadi facing the consequences of his own actions.

Scar looked to Zira, "whatever you do I will follow, she said loyally.

"Kecila my father is wrong, I am right, I will do what is necessary." Scar said.

Kecila faked tears "ha very nice but don't use the tears too much mix it with gratitude Kecila told herself.

"I can never repay for this, but are you prepared to kill your father?" she asked.

"I am." he said.

Kecila put a paw on scars shoulder "alright make this good put on a show just like all the boys when i was a pup" Kecilia thought smiing at the memory of the all the weak minded boys she had wrapped around her paw the people she still had wrapped around her paw.

"then I ask you to prepare, prepare for the glory when you seize your birthright, for the joy when you feel your mate by your side." as Kecila said this the hyena pack hoisted Scar in the air chanting his name in unison with respect and adornment, "hm theatrical good I love a good show" Kecila told herself as they lifted Zira up as well and pushed the two of them together.

They held each others gaze for a moment while Kecila continued, "for the passion when you at long last find the love you seek, for the moment you hold your child. Kecila's words seared deep into Scars mind they were everything Scar dreamed his life could be, and now likely would be.

"hundreds of years from now they will look to the stars and say none were like Scar, he knew what was best, what was needed, and they would all admit that he was right, none could surpass, the true king." Kecila continued her voice was filled with adorement speaking of Scar as if he were god.

The words fed into Scars ego, they were right only he knew what was right now, only he knew what to do, only he could right all that was wrong, it was the greatness he was always destined for. Scar embraced it he drank in their praise, but he wanted more, he wanted their obedience, with but a gesture of his paw they all bowed, he relished the moment, relished the power he had over them, the power he would have over everyone.

Zira watched the clan bow to Scar, there was something so right about it, "yes bow to your king, bow to your savior!" she commanded.

She truly believed it, Scar was not just her savior he was every ones, and they would see that, with that she too bowed to Scar. Scar smiled at her and pulled her close to him, she didn't belong at his feet, she belonged on top of the world with him, only she had stood by him in the end, and now only she could stand beside him and rule beside him. Scar held Zira in his arm, Zira stared up at him and gazed into to his eyes, without hesitation she licked his cheek, he quickly returned the favor, they were binded now, and everything they went through they would face together.

Kecila smiled as she watched the greedy monster come out of both Scar and Zira, the time would soon come she was satisfied "hm that was flawless I should've been in a play" she thought completely ignoring the horrible monsters she was turning Scar and Zira into.

she smiled wickedly, "beware Ahadi for my monsters lurk in the shadows, beware, and be prepared." she began to laugh first it was a chuckle than it escalated to laughter, before turning into a demonic and psychotic cackle echoing off the walls and into the night sky, a terrifying sound that would freeze anything in fear, the sound of the devil.


	12. Chapter 11 passing of the torch

:Chapter 11:

Passing of the torch

Mufasa sat at pride rock alongside Sarabi and Sarafina, they were all in deep thought about what happened with Taka, and if they could've prevented it none were more hurt than Sarafina and Mufasa.

"I should've said no, I should've refused he might still be here if I had." She said on the verge of tears.

"no one blames you Sarafina." Sarabi said softly.

"it wasn't your fault." Sarabi said.

It was a lie of course, Sarafina most assuredly played a part in what happened with Taka, but she did not need to be told that right now there would come a time when she would have to face that truth but not today.

Mufasa heard their conversation but he already knew who was responsible, all of them, Mufasa could've said something when Ahadi banished Taka but he didn't. There was also Sarafina she knew what she should've done but didn't. They were all trying to guess what should've been done differently, how they couldn't have seen it coming, but how could they not it was obvious it was right in front of them. The problem was nobody was willing to admit they lost Taka all themselves.

"we know what we could've done, but we didn't it was our fault all of us, we must admit our mistakes." Mufasa said confidence beginning to show.

He saw Ahadi at the top of pride rock, Mufasa couldn't deny it anymore, he had faced the truth, now so would his father.

Mufasa made his way to the top of Pride rock and confronted his father.

Ahadi was surprised to see his son at the moment, "Mufasa why are you here?" he asked.

Mufasa stood firm it was time to do what he should've done back in that gorge. "you made a mistake." Mufasa said his voice was firm.

"What do you mean?" Ahadi asked.

"What you did to Taka was wrong." Mufasa said.

Ahadi wasn't going to take this, "I made a difficult choice, but it was the right one." Ahadi retorted.

"No, you were wrong, and I was wrong for not doing anything, nothing you say will change that fact." Mufasa held his ground.

Who did Mufasa think he was, "I was not happy with what I did what more do you want me to say?" Ahadi fired back.

Mufasa had reached his limit, "that you made a mistake, enough trying to justify what you did, quit denying it and admit you made mistake, for the first time in your life admit you were wrong!" Mufasa shouted his voice like thunder.

For the first time in a long time Ahadi felt as if someone was above him he didn't see his son he saw the king of pride rock. "why are you doing this?" Ahadi asked.

"because I cannot be in your shadow anymore, I have done nothing but obey you, I believed everything you said to be right, that was my mistake, you taught me well, but now I must find my own future path, as must you, and we only do that by admitting and accepting our mistakes, you understand father." Mufasa said his words filled with confidence and wisdom.

It was done Ahadi could see it Mufasa would be king soon, "you've made me proud Mufasa, and I see now that you will become a far greater king than I was." Ahadi said bowing respectfully to Mufasa.

"thank you father." Mufasa said, he felt the strength rising within him and for the first time he truly felt no knew that he can be king, that he can endure it.

Sarabi was still with Sarafina when her eyes caught sight of something, was it really them, it was Taka and Zira they were sprinting towards pride rock.

"Mufasa Sarafina look!" she called out to them.

"great kings it's them!" Sarafina said.

"Taka, Zira." Mufasa said in shock.

The three of them ran to their friends and family, "brother!" Mufasa called out.

"Sister!" Sarabi cried out.

Zira ran forward and embraced her sister. Mufasa and Scar did not embrace but did smile at one another, "I wasn't sure if you would come back." Mufasa said.

"I was forbidden too, but this isn't a visit I have something serious to discuss with you." Scar replied.

Ahadi could not believe that he was actually seeing his youngest son. "Taka" it was all he could say seeing the scar on his eye only made things worse.

"Scar, my name is Scar now, address me as it." Scar stated.

"I can't believe you're here." Sarafina said, "I've missed you." she finished.

Scar was unmoved by her words, "things have changed." He said while gesturing toward Zira.

Sarafina understood "congratulations to you two." She said.

"Gratitude Sarafina" Zira said it was good to see her friend again.

Scar noticed a bulge in Sarafina's belly, "what is this." he asked.

Sarafina was regretful, "a mistake I made in the months you were away."

Scar was amused by the situation, "you seem to keep making them don't you." He whispered to her cruelly.

Sarafina was at a loss for words did he just say that, she looked to Mufasa and he could see it as well there was something different about him.

They entered the den together when a lioness ran up to Sarabi, "the queen requests you to join her in the hunt." Sarabi complied and followed the pack she couldn't wait to tell Uru the news.

Mufasa and Ahadi sat with Scar, "what did you wish to speak to us about brother?" Mufasa asked.

"Hm bad news I'm afraid." Scar said.

"what is it?' Ahadi asked his son.

Scar felt nothing but revulsion for his father he actually thought they could just shake paws after what happened, no the debt would paid in full, in blood, but that would come soon not now.

"I've spent the last months in the elephant graveyard, while I was there I found that Kecila was planning to launch an all out attack on the pride lands she wants war." Scar answered.

Ahadi wasn't too surprised to hear this, "so Kecila finally made her move." he said.

"when is the attack brother?" Mufasa asked showing little signs of fear.

"a few days at most." Scar stated.

Mufasa took in the news, "then we must mobilize and prepare for whenever she'll strike." Mufasa concluded.

Scar was surprised his brother was much more confident and certain than usual." "Well no one panic all at once." Scar said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We still have time to counter, brother tell Zira to begin mobilizing the lioness." Mufasa commanded.

"Of course your majesty" Scar hated bowing to Mufasa but soon it wouldn't matter.

Ahadi watched Scar depart, he turned to Mufasa, who seemed more shaken than when Scar was there, "are sure you're ready for a full on war?" Ahadi asked, "I can handle it" Mufasa answered, but Ahadi wasn't so sure he sounded certain maybe too certain.

Sarabi met up with Uru in the jungle she had expected to see more lionesses,

"where's the rest of the pack?" Sarabi asked.

"I only wanted you here." Uru said her voice filled with authority.

"Have you heard Taka and Zira they're back." Sarabi said hopeful.

"I saw him already" Uru responded.

"he seemed a little different" Sarabi replied.

Uru looked down in sadness, "he's more than a little different my son never came back" she said in pain.

"give it time" Sarabi urged her.

Uru brushed off her own pain that was not why they were here "it doesn't matter that is not why I brought you here." Uru stated.

"You are here because it is time you understand what it means to be queen." Uru finished.

Sarabi wasn't sure about this, "now isn't it a little soon?" Sarabi asked.

"Ahadi will soon be stepping down, he knows his time as king must end, and Mufasa must rise, and you must rise with him." Uru stated.

"I don't know I've never been a leader." Sarabi said nervously.

"Your uncertainty must go Sarabi look where Mufasa has gotten you are capable of this and you can prove it." Uru said powerfully.

"How?" Sarabi wondered.

Uru smiled, "those antelopes are our entire prides dinner tonight if we don't catch them they will go hungry." Uru said.

Sarabi was confused. "what?" she said quietly.

"catch it." Uru stated.

Sarabi watched as the antelope bolted off, she chased after it they were fast, there was no way she'd simply catch up with it, Sarabi considered her options, and an idea then came to mind, misdirection they were fleeing because they were in danger, maybe she could use that. She began gaining on them but rather than attack she used it to push them toward the river, they were too scared to notice as they neared the river the crocodiles began to advance on them they panicked and began clambering over each other Sarabi took advantage of the confusion springing and slicing one of them, she then managed to pin a second one, the rest escaped but Sarabi now stood with two kills right by her.

Uru was impressed, "that was creative of you, you just single handedly insured the pride eats tonight, still think you can't handle it." Uru told Sarabi proudly.

"I, I can do this." Sarabi said strongly.

Uru approached her, "step forward Sarabi." Uru commanded.

Sarabi obeyed, Uru placed her paw on top of Sarabi's head, "Sarabi of the pride lands, today you have proven yourself worthy of the title of queen, on this day I queen Uru of Pride Rock hereby relinquish all my authority of the pride to you, may you lead us with strength and wisdom, now, rise Sarabi queen of the pride lands!" Uru said her voice like thunder.

Sarabi wasn't certain what happened now but she knew one thing it was in her paws now, queen Sarabi.

Scar had informed Zira to mobilize the lionesses, which she did with surprising efficiency, "the lionesses are ready." She stated.

"Well done my dear, Kecila will make her move shortly see to it that when she has each part of the pack is in their proper areas." Scar commanded.

"It will be done Scar." Zira obeyed.

"good when all is in order make certain that they are scattered and far from the gorge." Scar ordered.

"how can you be certain that is where Ahadi will take you?" Zira asked.

"He thinks we can make amends that place haunts him, where we fell apart, and of course where he'll want us to come back together." Scar explained.

"You truly are brilliant." Zira said.

Scar merely smirked, "tomorrow is ours Zira, sleep well tonight. He said.

"As to you my king." She replied.

The two of them nuzzled up together waiting for the coming day, after that day it would all be theirs, and they would rule it all together as king and queen.


	13. Chapter 12 To take a life

:Chapter 12:

To take a life

Ahadi had awoken in his den he had heard of Sarabi's promotion to queen by Uru, Ahadi knew what that meant it was time for him to do the same for Mufasa, he was certainly ready he had proven that but before Ahadi's reign could end he must first correct his greatest mistake, what he did to his son, their bond must be rebuilt, and there was only one place where this could happen, the very place where it all fell apart only then would Ahadi be able step down in peace, only after he had his son back.

He saw Taka sitting outside the den, "Scar, may I speak with you son." he asked softly.

"of course father." Scar said, just as he anticipated how pathetically predictable.

before they could depart a panicked Zira arrived, "your highness we have detected hyenas in the pride lands it would seem they are making their move sooner than expected, she said.

"very well where are they?" Ahadi asked. "they're moving in near the borders, a full squadron of them." Zira reported.

"then we must move immediately." Mufasa said as he emerged from the den.

"I can handle this Mufasa." Ahadi said.

"No, I must take care of this if I am truly to become king, this fight must be mine." Mufasa said.

"very well I trust your wisdom, the rest of you follow Mufasa he is your king." Ahadi replied.

Mufasa nodded "Zira mobilize our forces."

Zira bowed before taking off to comply.

Mufasa stood before the lionesses waiting for their leader, Sarabi emerged from the cave and joined the pack.

"where is the queen?" Zira asked.

"she's standing in front of you." Uru said as she appeared from the back bowing to Sarabi.

No words were needed if Uru was bowing to her then the truth was clear Sarabi was queen, "what an interesting turn of events, but there can only can be one queen Sarabi." Zira thought to herself.

Sarabi moved to the front of the Pride with Mufasa this was it, Uru looked to both of them, "lead us, guide us." was all she said.

with that she moved to the side of the pride, Mufasa and Sarabi looked at their pride, time to see if they had what it takes.

They took off through the lands as Ahadi and Scar watched, "Our pride is in good hands." Ahadi said.

"Scar come we need to talk." he said. Scar complied everything had fallen into place.

They made their way to the gorge where Ahadi looked down into it remembering what happened, "I made a mistake here son, this place here is where I made the greatest mistake of my life." Ahadi said regretfully.

Scar didn't care what his father had to say, by all means let it out, at least there wouldn't be any unfinished business when it was over.

"I'm sorry Taka I truly am sorry for what I did to you." Ahadi said while looking at the scar on his sons eye a forever reminder of the deed he did.

"I don't want us to feel apart, you're my son and I love you, this place may be where we fell apart but now it can be where we begin anew, please forgive me my son." Ahadi said with a hint of sadness

Scar had heard enough his father was pathetic where was the mighty king, well no need to prolong this anymore.

"everything's alright, I forget you father." Scar said.

"what?" before Ahadi could react Scar pushed him into the gorge, he hit the ground with a hard thud his whole body was aching, but nothing hurt more than his heart.

"Taka what are you doing?" he said pained.

Scar growled, "my name is Scar." he said coldly.

At the moment Ahadi heard laughter all around, it couldn't be, "king Ahadi what brings you out here?" Kecila said emerging.

Ahadi was shocked, "I should've smelled you." he said.

"I know how to avoid your senses what with our history and all." Kecila answered with a hint of a sly smile on her face.

Ahadi stared at Kecila with hatred their history meant nothing now he hated her and his past with her disgusted him.

he took a step toward her only for his whole body to ache, "aw it looks like you hurt yourself you poor baby." Kecila said mockingly.

"It doesn't matter how hurt I am I can still take you!" Ahadi roared.

Kecila smiled, "finally a challenge, though the odds hardly seem fair, let's even them." Without hesitation Kecila threw herself off the gorge and hit the ground, she clawed to her feet and stared Ahadi in the eye.

"Now let's settle this, I'll try to be gentle it's our first time in decades." she said teasingly with mad glee in her eye.

Mufasa and Sarabi led the pack to the border of the pride lands where they saw a large squad of hyenas.

"There they are drive them out!" Mufasa commanded.

"with me!" Sarabi said as she and the lioness charged the hyenas squad, a squad that was led by Shenzi.

"they're here, fall back and follow me." she said as she and the hyenas began fleeing.

"after them!" Mufasa ordered.

The pack pursued them. Zira was confused what was Shenzi doing leading the squad and why were they fleeing what were they doing.

Ahadi and Kecila circled each other staring daggers, "so let's see if you still have that fire." Kecila said almost aroused.

Ahadi said nothing he merely growled and charged her. Ahadi and Kecila leapt at each other, they collided in mid air their paws wrapping around each others neck, they came crashing to the ground grappling each other, Kecila attempted to sink her fangs into Ahadi's neck, he managed to avoid it by catching her jaws with his paws, she retaliated by burying her claw into his side, he let out a cry of pain but maintained hold of her jaws using his momentum he threw her over his shoulders and slammed her into a rock, the impact stunned Kecila just briefly before she came at him, Ahadi prepared to moved to the side narrowly making her miss, but instead she slid underneath grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him down. He hit the ground hard and Kecila climbed on top of him grabbing him by the throat, she began digging her claws into his neck, Ahadi struggled to break free, grabbing Kecila by the head pulling her forward he then kicked her in the chest as hard as he could, she let out a puff of breath and was sent hurdling across the gorge she crashed into a wall before smashing on the floor, impossibly she pulled herself to her feet again, blood dripping from her mouth.

"and here I thought I would have to hold back, well get ready Ahadi now our real tango begins." she said with a smirk.

Mufasa and Sarabi chased the hyenas through the pride lands despite their efforts they could not seem to catch them, they never engaged them they just kept running.

"something is not right, it's almost like the hyenas are being herded to a certain path." Mufasa said to Sarabi.

"yes in fact if we keep following this path it will lead us straight to the" Sarabi paused realization dawning on her.

"Mufasa they're leading us on we have to break off from them!" Sarabi shouted.

"No there's only one reason they would be heading for the gorge this isn't an invasion, it's an assassination!" Mufasa cried.

"Tell all the available lionesses to get the gorge immediately and don't lose sight of those hyenas!" Mufasa commanded.

Sarabi didn't ask she knew why. "great kings Ahadi and Taka have walked into a trap!" she cried.

Ahadi and Kecila tore into each other, Ahadi drove his paw into Kecila's temple, she stumbled from the blow allowing Ahadi to slash her in the chest, Kecila grabbed Ahadi and slammed her paw into his face before driving another into the side of his neck, Ahadi grabbed Kecila and pinned her against the wall driving his paw into her face again and again on the forth one Kecila intercepted him and sank her teeth into his paw, Ahadi roared in pain and struggled to dislodge her Kecila took this moment to stab her claws into his back, Ahadi roared again and began to collapse Kecila swiped her other paw into his chin she delivered a third strike to the back of his head, finally she kicked his legs out from underneath him and sent him toppling to the ground.

"is it over already Ahadi, I expected more, you've let your desire for peace weaken you." She said while placing a paw on his face and leaning in close.

"you're not the lion who made my blood race." she whispered.

Ahadi struggled but he wasn't sure he had the strength anymore, "tell me how does it feel to know your son betrayed you, does it make you feel anger disbelieve maybe both." she said mocking him.

"I once told you attachment was our greatest weakness" Kecila told him.

Ahadi was hurt by Taka's betrayal but he believed his son was not gone, he could reach him. "They don't matter it's just a feeling just like peace you've lived in it all this time and all it's done is make you too weak to challenge me, peace is only temporary war is inevitable." Kecila stated.

Ahadi did not believe her words, "Only the strong survive those who love peace die, those who can't fight die, those too cowardly to stand their ground and fight their enemy face to face die." Kecila said with contempt while glancing at Scar.

Ahadi knew what she meant she confirmed it anywhere, don't worry he's served his purpose and shall soon be removed." Kecila whispered to him to add insult she licked him on the cheek even worse for a but moment Ahadi felt his blood race, he was young again, It disgusted him he hated her. Ahadi felt his fury rise he would not allow her to hurt his son, he charged at Kecila and smashed his paws into her face with a savage fury.

Zira now understood the hyenas were luring the pride to the gorge but why what were those traitors doing she saw Shenzi and pounced on her.

"what are you doing!" Zira demanded.

"what I was told to!" Shenzi shouted.

"you're going to lead them straight to Scar!" Zira roared.

"yeah that's what she planned." Shenzi said.

"my friend why are you doing this." Zira asked sadly.

"she's going to kill my brother." Shenzi said fearfully.

Zira was shocked "what?" was all she could say.

"she was the one who made him like he is now, she's a monster!" Shenzi shrieked.

Zira remembered when she saw her smiling at her and realization dawned, Kecila was the demon, and she was going to kill Scar, probably kill all of them.

"Scar." Zira said fearfully as she bolted to the gorge leaving Shenzi behind who began following her shortly after.

Mufasa and Sarabi along with the hyena squad and pack had also almost reached the gorge, they didn't realize the simple truth it wasn't just a trap it was going to be a complete massacre.

Ahadi continued to unleash on Kecila in rage he delivered one final blow to her jaw which knocked Kecila clean off the ground and several feet in the air, she then came smashing into the ground hard, that was it that was all Ahadi had he collapsed. Kecila stood up spitting out a thing of blood she looked at Ahadi disappointed.

"so that's it you're spent how disappointing, I don't even need to finish this my self, eviscerate him!" she commanded.

The entire hyena pack emerged from the shadows there must have been hundreds of them, they poured into the gorge and piled on top of Ahadi, he threw them off of him before slicing one with his claws, he caught another one with his other paw by the neck and slammed it into the ground before smashing another one into a rock. They kept coming down on him one leapt at him Ahadi caught it in midair and threw it into another one, he then grabbed another ones claws and redirected it into another hyena, he immediately followed by kicking a hyenas feet out from under him causing him to topple over knocking several down with him.

"enough." Kecila said as she leaped down and ran at Ahadi herself.

The situation was dire now, he was outnumbered as it was, with Kecila in the battle again he was good as dead there was no way out that the hyenas hadn't secured except where Taka was standing it was a risky move but it was all he had, with what little strength he had he let out a mighty roar and charged the pack plowing through them like tissue paper, he then leapt into the air soaring to the wall of the gorge clinging to the wall he began to climb up toward Taka, hoping it wasn't too late.

Scar watched as his father continued to struggle he was impressed he had lasted this long, he was clearly king for a reason but it wouldn't matter now, Ahadi leaped past the pack and was now desperately climbing the gorge.

"Taka, help me!" Ahadi called down from below.

a million thoughts were racing through his mind at the moment he remembered the day Ahadi chose the king what he said to him, "every choice you make comes from your heart."

he thought about the pain he caused him, "Mufasa is worthy to rule!"

he thought he was worth nothing, "how dare you, you worthless piece of garbage!"

but didn't he see tears in his eyes, "there's that heart." wasn't that what he said.

"Taka my son!" Ahadi cried out again.

Scar watched him struggle while also struggling with himself.

"I love you dad."

"I love you Taka."

"father."

"you are no longer my son."

those words that image repeated in his mind, rage and hatred consumed him.

"my son!" Ahadi pleaded.

Scar reached down and grabbed his fathers paws digging his claws into them, Ahadi roared, Scar looked him in the eye.

"I have no father." Scar hissed, with that Scar let go causing Ahadi to plummet down the gorge into the ravaging hyenas waiting below.

"Takaaaa!" Ahadi cried it was his last words as the hyenas swarmed him, Scar watched as his father disappeared into the swarm there was no going back now he had done it, he had killed, he had taken a life.


	14. Chapter 13 Massacre

:Chapter 13:

Massacre

Scar looked down into the gorge and saw the fallen form of his father, now all that remained was to break Mufasa and then it would all be his everything would be as it should be. Scar noticed a familiar scent heading for the gorge, in fact it was several familiar scents.

"how fitting." He thought that they would show up now, while Kecila stood over the fallen body of Ahadi, the evidence was right in front of them everything he needed to eliminate the last loose end, Kecila herself.

Kecila looked down at Ahadi's body it was a worthy end for him. "rest now warrior Ahadi, for you died a king" she said while saluting the fallen king it was his due he was a great warrior and all warriors deserved respect of course there was more to it than that.

Kecila kneeled down to him "I'll remember you" she said softly before gently licking him a final farewell to her former lover but now it was time for the next phase Ahadi was at peace as he deserved.

"Well done Scar, the king is dead we have done it." Kecila said proudly.

Scar smirked, "I think you're mistaken you killed the king, and I'm afraid the whole pride will see that when they arrive." Scar said smugly.

"did you think I wouldn't see through your plan to lure them here to discover my crime, I'm afraid my dear, I'm smarter than you." Scar finished arrogantly.

he had expected to see Kecila's shocked face shocked at the thought that Scar outsmarted her, instead she smiled and laughed, what was going on why would she laugh he had bested her.

"poor foolish arrogant Taka, so you found out about Shenzi's mission, when?" Kecila asked smirking.

Scar smiled, "why else would the wildebeest stampede before I was ready, and Shenzi wouldn't deliberately sabotage my plan unless someone forced her to, only you have that authority, I knew you would try to sabotage me again, so I turned it against you, there's no reason for them to suspect me, you are finished." Scar said as if his victory was assured.

Kecila laughed again, "my plan wasn't to expose you I wanted them here, so I could kill them all along with you." she said darkly, before Scar could react a hidden Hyena sprung on top of him and threw him into the gorge, Kecila noticed the rest of the pack closing in.

"drive them into the gorge." she said wickedly, it was time for the moment she had waited her life for, the bloodbath.

Mufasa, Sarabi, Zira, Shenzi and the rest of the pride closed in around the gorge, even from this high up Mufasa could see his fathers fallen form.

"No! father!" he cried.

he saw Scar laying down in the gorge unconscious, "brother!" Mufasa called out, he was going to make whoever did this pay, he didn't have to wait long for his answer.

Kecila emerged from the shadows staring up at the king, "ah how nice of you to finally join us I was wondering if by the time you had arrived I would of already dismembered the prince." she said a psychotic glare in her eyes.

"how dare you hurt Scar you monster." Zira shrieked in rage.

"are you going to do something about it Zira, or are going to run away like a cowardly worm again." Kecila said grinning.

Zira felt the memories return, rage consumed her, "I'm going to rip you to pieces!" Zira screamed in fury as she slid down the gorge and leaped for Kecila.

Kecila caught her in midair with minimum effort hoisted her over her shoulder and threw her to the ground, Zira felt her skull hit the rocks her vision was becoming blurry Kecila approached her placing her paw on her throat.

"this time you die with the rest." She said her fangs showing, with that she began pushing down her throat, Zira choked and gasped for air, Kecila laughed with satisfaction.

Sarabi watched as her sister choked for breath, "no let go of her you piece of filth!" Sarabi commanded.

Mufasa turned to her surprised by her comment.

Kecila smirked, "well it seems Zira wasn't the only one I left an impression on" Kecila said amused.

"release her now, I would prefer not to have your stench on my paws vermin." Sarabi hissed.

Mufasa took in her words with shock while Kecila smiled in amusement "come and make me, you too Mufasa" she said a demonic smile consuming her features, she approached Scar and placed her claws towards his throat.

"Or you both can become an only child." she said cackling.

Mufasa had seen enough, this would end now! "enough of this, kill her!" He commanded.

the entire lioness pack led by Mufasa and Sarabi rushed into the gorge sliding down the walls they all rushed Kecila.

"Mufasa no she's baiting you!" Uru tried to warn her son but it was too late.

"yes come to me, let the blood finally be spilled." Kecila said. The moment her words finished the hyena entire pack came pouring out of the shadows clinging to the walls on the side of the gorge.

They came pouring into the gorge descending on the lion pack, "keep them at bay Kecila is mine!" Mufasa thundered.

The two forces collided, their bodies smashing into each other, they slammed each other into walls, while others threw each other onto the ground, they slashed at each others chest and face, they bared their teeth as they attempted to sink them into each others throats, bodies toppled over each other, and smashed into any surface imaginable, the sound of bones breaking could be heard all around the gorge. Sarabi made her way toward Zira's unconscious form, which Kecila held, without hesitation she kicked Zira's battered form to Sarabi and threw Scar aside as well, Sarabi caught her sister and placed Zira behind her she saw the hyenas descending and extracted her claws before charging into battle, Sarafina caught Scar and felt her rage growing for what the hyenas had done to him, they would pay in blood.

Mufasa approached Kecila never before had he felt such rage, "so the new king let's see if you live up to the power of the old." she said mockingly.

"you are going to pay for murdering my father!" Mufasa roared.

"if you only knew." Kecila said with a chuckle before attacking Mufasa.

Mufasa parried away Kecila's blows, before throwing a massive slash at her eye, Kecila easily sidestepped it, Mufasa responded by ramming his claws into her stomach, she caught his claw mid motion and used his own speed to throw him to the ground, Mufasa rose in rage and plowed into Kecila's body pushing her toward the wall he then struck at the top of her head with his paw, Kecila effortlessly parried his paw before kneeing him in the chest, she then spun him around and slammed him into the wall before striking him in the temple, she swiped her paw into his jaw, enraged Mufasa threw a powerful haymaker that smashed right into her skull Kecila's head rocketed back and she stumbled, Mufasa then proceeded to go straight for her heart, Kecila caught his claws with one paw, and smiled up at him not affected by his blow at all, Mufasa felt his confidence decreasing, she wasn't trying at all, he was completely outclassed.

Sarabi struggled against 3 hyenas, their jaws snapping back at her, she fell backwards and used her leg to flip it on it's back she then smashed down on it's throat, good another degenerate hyena filth disposed of. The other two were already on her taking her to the ground, she gripped her paw around one of their necks and kicked the other ones legs out from underneath of it she then spun forward and threw the hyena into it's comrade, a forth and fifth one crept up beyond her, only for a now conscious Zira to intercept them, they would all pay for the death of her pride. She sunk her claws into it's chest bringing it down and smashed another one into a rock her rage and hatred only growing.

Scar watched the carnage unfold around him this was not suppose to happen how dare Kecila ruin his destiny. He continued to watch and saw Shenzi unlike the other hyenas Shenzi wasn't trying to fight she was attempting to reach Ed, Scar approached her.

"why do you not help your pack?" he asked.

"I just want to get my brother out of here before my mom kills him, please help me Scar!" Shenzi pleaded it all made sense that's how Kecila got her to sabotage him.

"and here I thought you were just a traitor." he said dryly.

"no way, you're my friend, but I have to save my brother, Banzai's already trying but we need to distract my mother!" Shenzi stated.

Scar could see that she was right more and more hyenas were pouring into the gorge, lionesses were dying left and right and Mufasa was attempting to take on Kecila, Scar used the word attempting loosely it wasn't a battle anymore it was a massacre. Scar watched as Kecila pushed Mufasa against the wall Mufasa was doomed, no, regardless of how things went Scar would not allow Kecila to kill his brother, with those last thoughts Scar leaped at Kecila.

Uru saw the battle around her and slid into the gorge she had already lost her husband and hadn't even had time to grieve, but there was more going on now, she had lost her mate she wasn't going lose anything else.

Mufasa swiped at Kecila's gut only for her to easily dodge it she grabbed his claw and embedded it into a wall leaving Mufasa unable to maneuver she began smashing her paw into his face savagely, she then smashed it right into his solar plexus before pounding his skull in again and again Mufasa felt his body give out and he collapsed his claw dislodging from the wall.

"no Mufasa!" Scar roared as he flew at Kecila she shot her leg out and kicked him in the chest, Scar doubled over in pain.

"No brother!" Mufasa said in pain.

"oh how adorable brotherly love, I have a question for you Scar for your great plan to seize the throne, how do you plan to get it if Mufasa is still alive?" she asked smiling.

"what is she saying Taka?" Mufasa asked his brother.

"look at his paws and find out." Kecila answered.

at the moment Uru jumped Kecila from behind slicing her back, "you already took my mate from me you will not take my sons!" Uru screamed in fury as she pushed Kecila deeper into the battle.

Mufasa watched this but he was still curious about what Kecila meant, "show me your paws brother." Mufasa demanded.

"what she said doesn't matter Mufasa." Scar replied.

"then why are you afraid?" Mufasa questioned, before Scar could answer Mufasa grabbed his paw and looked at it there appeared to be nothing there but then he noticed the scent of blood his fathers blood!

"you, no it can't be," Mufasa said in disbelieve.

"Mufasa let me explain," Scar said.

"you killed our father," Mufasa said his voice barely audible.

he felt his anger grow his claws extended he stared daggers into his brother, "you killed our father!" he screamed in rage.

Scar immediately fled running into the battlefield making his way to the walls of the gorge, "get back here Taka!" Mufasa screamed, as he ran into the battlefield throwing aside anyone in his way.

Scar saw Mufasa racing behind him fury in his eyes, he watched him smacked aside every hyena in his way he jumped at Scar at and pinned him to the wall growling, "how dare you!" he thundered, extracting his claws.

Uru saw as Mufasa held Scar around the throat what he was doing, Uru threw Kecila into a rock and jumped to Mufasa and Scar grabbing her eldest sons paw, "Mufasa what are you doing?!" she demanded.

"avenging my father!" Mufasa thundered.

"what are you talking about?!" she asked.

"Taka killed him his blood is all over his paws, Taka killed our father!" Mufasa roared.

Uru couldn't believe what she was hearing but she too could smell Ahadi's blood on Taka's claws, but why? There would a time for that later now they had to escape from this gorge before they all died.

"There are bigger things than your father right now, you have to save your pride, get everyone out of here I'll hold them off." Uru said.

"no mother that's not an option." Scar argued.

Uru looked him in the eye, "if you were a part of this than this is the consequence of your actions." She said firmly.

Mufasa looked at his mother in shock, "don't do this." He said heartbroken.

"this Mufasa is the impossible choice a king must face." she said softly.

Mufasa understood he merely nodded to his mom before leaving tears in his eyes.

Uru watched Mufasa depart and looked down at Taka, "I love you Taka." without hesitation she hit him in the temple as hard as she could knocking him unconscious, Shenzi saw Scar fall unconscious and ran to him.

"get him out of this gorge." Uru commanded.

"sure" Shenzi said and scooped up his unconscious form.

Uru watched as she made her way up, she saw as Mufasa attempted to lead the pride out she then stared down the hyena pack, they would not pass this she vowed. Kecila saw Uru standing in their path unmoving, "kill her." she commanded.

The hyenas rushed Uru, she met them all head on, she smashed her paw into ones gut before moving to the side slicing one in the back with her claws, one attempted to make it's way to the walls, Uru grabbed it by the leg mid jump and yanked it back before throwing it over her shoulders, she backhanded one right in the face, a third one clawed her across the back, while another one bit her shoulder, Uru smashed herself into a rock crushing them in between her, five more came down on her, she went straight for the throat while disorienting the second one causing him to collide with his comrade, the forth stabbed Uru in her side, she cried out in pain before using his embedded claws to pull him in slamming him into a rock, dozens more piled up on her, with all her strength she threw them off, she readied herself for their assault.

Uru felt a sharp pain in her back, as she felt a pair of claws stab through her spine and into her chest, Uru's eyes widened in shock as she turned her head to see Kecila who had impaled her from behind. Uru felt her body shutting down, she roared in pain, her body began to shake, Kecila lifted her claws upward, and Uru found her body lifted from the ground, her roars turned into gags of agony, she felt the last of her life slip away, and slumped, her body dangled in the air hanging limp from Kecila's claws, with a swift motion Kecila retracted her claws and allowed Uru's body to fall to the ground dead. Kecila looked down at Uru's body and bowed respectfully.

"truly valiant I want you to know despite our similar taste in a certain lion I held nothing against you, sleep now warrior Uru for you have proven yourself a legend" Kecila said paying her final respects to the fallen queen, it was done now at long last the bloodbath.

Kecila turned to her army "now let us end the reign of pride rock." her army roared in unison as they marched onward to the castle of the pride lands, where Kecila would slaughter her enemies and at long last bathe in their blood.


	15. Chapter 14 Chosen paths

:Chapter 14:

Chosen paths

Scar awakened to see Shenzi and Banzai looking up at him, "you alright buddy?" Banzai asked.

Scar pulled himself to his feet what had happened, "of course I am, where's my mother?" he asked.

Shenzi looked down regretfully, "where is my mother?!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry Scar." was all Shenzi could muster.

No, Scar couldn't believe what he was hearing it wasn't true, he wouldn't believe it, the gorge she was back at the gorge, "no, no you're wrong, he pushed them out of the way and rushed to the gorge, he would not accept this.

He had to accept this, his mother and his father were dead. It was a thought Mufasa found nearly impossible to bear, and his brother was responsible, how did one accept this?

"Are you going to be alright Mufasa?" Sarabi asked, she was hurting too Uru was her mentor and had always been like a mother to her.

"it was Taka." Mufasa said.

"what?" Sarabi asked again.

"it was Taka he was the one who killed our father, orchestrated, that attack, he betrayed us." Mufasa said pained.

Sarabi couldn't believe what he said Taka, a traitor, "Taka no it can't be that's, that's impossible" Sarabi said in denial.

"it was, but why I can't understand, why has this happened why must I lose my whole family in a day!" Mufasa shouted his claws slashing the wall.

Sarabi could understand his anger, but she could not let him give into it, "Mufasa you can't give into anger" she told him. They had to be there for each other now they couldn't give into revenge.

Revenge, that was all that mattered now it was all that went through Zira's mind, flashes of Kecila's demonic face echoed in her mind, every ounce of pain she faced, the years of nightmares, it was all because of her, she used her, manipulated her, she was just her weapon, well Zira longed to show Kecila what her weapon could do. She thought back to Scar did he make it out of the gorge she didn't know she had tried to reach him but could not in the end she was forced to flee, like a coward that is what Kecila had called her, well no more, she had lost so much and if Kecila wanted blood she would give it to her, revenge it was all she had now, the die had been cast, Zira had chosen her path.

His mother was all he had she couldn't be gone Scar made his way to the gorge and saw his mother lying lifeless.

"mother no, mother." it was all he could mustered his voice almost choked, this couldn't of happened.

"this wasn't suppose to happen," it wasn't his fault.

"this isn't what I intended, it's my fault." Scar said sorrowfully.

no it couldn't be his fault he did not want this, he placed his paws on the side of his head, "no this can't be my fault, this can't!" his mother wasn't dead because of him.

It was all because of him, it was the only thing Mufasa could think, "this is my fault, I led them into a trap." Mufasa said sorrowfully.

Sarabi could see his pain but she couldn't pity him now he needed to be strong, "yes you, did it was your mistake, but we're not perfect we are always going to make some of them, especially when we are young, you messed up, are you going let this mistake defeat you?" Sarabi challenged.

Mufasa heard Sarabi's word and pondered them he knew she was right, he had to rise above it.

Scar felt his actions crushing down on him, he looked to the stars and called out, "I need you, please help me!" he called out.

"I can't face this alone." he sobbed.

he felt the strength of the wind growing and saw what appeared to be a light in the night sky, "I once told you that you would never be alone." a sweet and compassionate voice echoed from the sky.

"Mother." was all Scar could say.

Uru spirit appeared in the night sky "my son, you are in pain." she said.

"yes I don't know what to do I can't accept this." Scar told her.

"you must, you must accept your choices Taka." Uru said.

"No, my name is Scar." Scar denied.

Another voice appeared in the sky this one left Scar fearful, "are so desperate to escape your past, that you reject who you truly are?" Ahadi asked appearing alongside Uru.

"father!" Scar said fearfully, staring at the lion he had killed.

"it is alright my son, we've done wrong, but we cannot let it consume us." Ahadi said.

"We must be strong and accept our mistakes." Uru said wisely.

"mistake?" Scar asked in confusion, he had not made a mistake.

It was his mistake, but that didn't mean he couldn't correct it, "we've all made mistakes, the key is to learn from them." Mufasa said.

"this is our mistake both of us." Sarabi stated.

"yes but there will always be mistakes we make they shape us into who we are and who we could be, we've faced this, now we must correct it." Mufasa stated feeling far stronger than he did before, and they would Mufasa knew it, this was their responsibility now and they would not fail their kingdom, it was done, and could never be undone, Mufasa and Sarabi had chosen their path.

Mistake, the word echoed in Scars mind, "what do you mean?" he asked.

"Taka you must admit what you've done is wrong." Uru said.

"but that would mean you died because of me." Scar said.

"yes as I've tried to tell you actions have consequences you cannot deny your mistakes any longer my son, admit to them." Ahadi said firmly.

Scar could feel it was he responsible for his mother's death, was their another way to achieve what he wanted, was he wrong, he couldn't of been wrong why couldn't anyone see that he was making everything better, he was the only one who could, and the only one who understood how, he had been right, he had won, and now because they lost, because he had proven himself superior, they wanted him to admit that somehow he was wrong, Never!, not in a 1,000 years he hadn't bent to them before and he wouldn't now.

"what I've done wrong." Scar said.

"I've done nothing!" Scar roared.

Ahadi couldn't believe it how could Taka be so blind as to not see it.

Uru was outraged, "you murdered your own father how can you not see that as wrong?!" she demanded.

"I did not murder my father, what happened to him was his own fault not mine!" Scar answered.

Ahadi was stunned, "how!" he questioned.

"you pushed me you refused to see your own flaws and admit that I was right you were unyielding in your choices and finally you paid for them, your death was the consequences of your own actions father, quit denying and accept your mistake." Scar commanded.

Uru was disgusted this wasn't her Taka, she didn't know what it was, "I don't believe what I'm hearing." she said.

"and what now Scar?" Ahadi asked he refused to call him Taka.

"I seize what rightfully belongs to me, Mufasa has failed, therefore it should be mine." Scar answered.

"you're delusional!" Ahadi spat.

"no whatever happens now Mufasa has no one to blame but himself, he should've seen his own flaws, but he refuses to see the truth therefore he will pay for his crime." Scar stated.

"Taka I know you're in their somewhere please forget about this go back to Zira, Sarafina start a new life." Uru pleaded.

"no all I need is the throne because once I have that everything else will fall into place, and it is rightfully mine." Scar responded.

"so everything is flawed except you, no one else's needs matter!" Ahadi said disgusted.

"well yes." Scar said flatly.

Uru had heard enough, "I can't see this anymore." she said in tears as she began to fade.

"so you abandon me in the end too I should've known." Scar said spitefully.

Ahadi felt his heart break, "I've truly lost you." it was all he could say as his spirit faded.

Scar saw the last of his past fade and with it the last of Taka now he was truly free, the throne was his, and everyone would see him for the wonder he was, nothing would hold him back. He returned to Shenzi and Banzai.

"you're back everything alright." Shenzi asked.

"everything perfect, it's time for us to finish what we started." Scar said.

Shenzi and Banzai weren't sure what to think but he had led them this far, they followed Scar to pride rock, it was decided and nothing could change it, Scar had chosen his path.

Mufasa sat on pride rock with Sarabi he knew they were coming, war was coming and they were going to fight it.

"you know he is going to be here as well." Sarabi said.

Mufasa knew his brother wanted the throne and would fight for it, "yes, he has never given up before and he will not now." he said.

"what will you do, are you willing to fight your own brother?" she asked.

"I will do whatever is necessary." Mufasa answered.

they stared out at the kingdom they could almost feel Kecila's forces approaching, Mufasa knew he was ready, for both the war, and his inevitable showdown against Taka. Forces on all sides had assembled and there was no going back, here on this day they would all meet their destiny.


	16. Chapter 15 The final showdown

:Chapter 15:

The final showdown

Rain poured down on the pride lands, soaking it, there was thunder booming in the night, lightning crackled in the sky, on this night forces had gathered around pride rock forces that had been at war for generations, and tonight that conflict would end. Kecila and her hyena forces marched through the lands, setting fire to everything she came in contact with, a lone lioness consumed by rage tracked them, tonight she would have revenge, on top of pride rock a mighty lion and his mate had assembled an army, they would meet the hyenas in battle and defend their home, but for the lion a more personal conflict awaited, another lion was also closing in on pride rock to claim as his own, he would not be denied, the mighty lion would have to face him in the end, it was their fates. Tonight would not just be the war for the pride lands, the battle for the throne, no it would all end with a battle of brothers.

Mufasa and Sarabi stood on Pride rock the army of lionesses assembled behind them, Sarabi looked to her friend Sarafina, she was not sure if she was ready for this battle, but there was no choice now they all had to be ready, they saw Kecila and her hyena army arrive, Mufasa looked beyond he could see him in the distance staring daggers at him, Taka. All forces were assembled, now it was time to see how it would all end.

"so you are all that stands in my way, I expected more." Kecila said.

"Leave now and I might consider sparing you." Sarabi commanded.

"you mistake me for wanting peace, all I want is to paint the pride lands in your blood, so that I may bathe in it." Kecila said, her features contorted with madness.

"so there will be no peace, no mercy, so be it." Mufasa said.

The hyena and lionesses stared each other down, "remove this infestation from our home" Sarabi hissed.

"no survivors, kill them, kill all of them!" the mad Kecila said.

The two forces roared and charged each other the lionesses and hyenas collided they unsheathed their claws and slashed at each other, drawing blood, they ripped there teeth through each others bodies, they smashed each other into the stone floor, and the hard rocks, the forces spilled out all over the surrounding area, they crashed into the water hole biting clawing and tearing at each other, they grappled with each other while others forced their opponents head into the water hole attempting to drown them, they retaliated by dragging them into the cold waters, their wet forms thrashing about as they attempted to murder the other. Others threw each other into trees, slamming their enemies faces into it, the bodies of hyena and lioness alike collided and smashed into any object, fallen soldiers on the both sides were already mounting, the pride lands had turned into an all out war zone, there was no mercy or quarter given, they were going to end this seemingly eternal struggle tonight.

Sarabi fought alongside her soldiers and comrades, two hyenas rushed her Sarabi swiftly dodged their claws and buried her own in their chest, the battle was so deafening she couldn't even hear their death cries, good there voices made her ears bleed, a pack prepared to rush her when they were intercepted by Sarafina, she clamped her jaws down on one of their legs and hoisted it in the air throwing it aside mangling it's leg in the process, Sarabi took the second burying her claws in their back, Sarafina had already taken another, a hyena managed to come from behind her and slash her back, Sarafina cried out in pain, another hyena got Sarabi in the chest, she caught it's second blow and went for the throat, she then took the one that attacked Sarafina from behind, more were already descending on them and they were fighting for their lives again.

Scar watched as war consumed the pride lands he saw Mufasa heading towards Kecila, the fool didn't learn it didn't matter, he spotted Ed with Kecila.

"there he is." Scar said.

"what are we going to do boss?" Banzai asked.

"yeah there's no way any of us can take mom alone." Shenzi said.

"that's why we won't take her alone, we're going to aid Mufasa." Scar answered.

he then caught another scent she was here too perfect, now they had everything they needed to overpower Kecila.

Zira arrived at pride rock only to see that it had become a battlefield, this didn't matter to her, she was perfectly comfortable in this kind of situation, she caught sight of Kecila finally for all the fear and the nightmares nothing would save her this time, she rushed toward her.

Mufasa charged through the battlefield plowing his way through the hyenas like they were plastic, he threw another one aside, while slamming another one to the ground, he continued to cut his way to Kecila. Kecila was carving her own path, slashing the lioness in front of her, another came charging she stopped it mid charge and stabbed it in the back, she let it's body drop and reveled in the sensation, she bit into another one, before she found herself standing in front of Mufasa.

"let's hope you fair better than last time." she said.

Mufasa said nothing but readied himself for her attack.

"Kecila!" a rage full voice called out it was Zira slicing her way through everything in her path she leaped through the air and landed in front of them growling.

"so your odds might be improving." Kecila said smugly.

"you don't know the half of it." Scar said arriving on the battlefield with Shenzi and Banzai.

"it's over mom." Shenzi said seething.

"hm it seems the odds are against me, very well lets play those odds, show what you've got." Kecila said almost excited.

The five of them charged her, she caught Mufasa and spun him around throwing him into Shenzi knocking her down, Banzai enraged climbed on her back and began clawing it rapidly.

"how dare you do that to her, how dare you hurt my friend" Banzai roared.

Kecila laughed as she felt his claws slice open her back, she grabbed him around the neck and threw him over her shoulders, at the same time she kicked Scar in the face sending him tumbling down, Zira collided into her attempting to pin her to the ground, Kecila kicked her off of her and slammed her paw into her jaw, Shenzi came charging in and buried her claws in her side while Banzai took her legs Mufasa and Scar came from both sides and struck her in the jaw and cheek, Kecila smiled gleefully, and threw Shenzi and Banzai off of her a split second later she grabbed Mufasa and Scar and slammed their heads together, she then kicked the still rising Zira's legs out from under her sending her crashing her to the floor. Mufasa painfully pulled himself to his feet.

"we have to rush her all at once." Mufasa stated.

The five came at Kecila from all sides Scar knocked her legs out from underneath her, Shenzi bit into her arm trapping it while Banzai did the same, Zira drove her claws into her chest while Mufasa closed in on the throat, Kecila narrowly sidestepped his attack and head butt him, she then with all her might threw the other four off her, she was still smiling, while they were already feeling tired.

"well these are some good odds." Kecila said grinning.

"unfortunately I'm going to have cut it short, Ed dear." Kecila called out sweetly Ed walked up mindless as usual.

"kill your sister!" Kecila commanded sadistically.

Ed pounced on Shenzi attempting to sink his teeth into his sisters throat, Banzai intercepted him.

"Ed what are doing?!" Banzai cried out.

Kecila kept smiling "kill her friend as well." she ordered.

Without hesitation Ed swiped his claw at Banzai's neck narrowly missing but knocking him over he then jumped at Shenzi colliding with her and sending her tumbling down the ledge.

"now I suppose it just comes down to you three, come on." Kecila challenged. Mufasa, Scar and Zira all came at her, she met them in combat.

Shenzi struggled with her brother, "Ed don't do this!" she cried out as she avoided his slash.

he grabbed her around the throat and prepared to impale her, "Ed no!" Banzai cried as he grabbed onto Ed yanking his paw away.

Ed growled and slammed Banzai to the ground his claws closing around his neck choking the life from him, Banzai kicked and struggled for air but it was to no avail.

"no!" Shenzi cried slashing her brother he pulled back for a moment and growled at her, this was always her mothers endgame for her, to force her to fight her brother to the death.

Mufasa forced Kecila against the wall, Scar and Zira were on the ground but were already getting back up, Kecila grabbed him around the chin and lifted him in the air she saw Scar coming at her and threw Mufasa into him she then turned around and struck Zira in the temple, she whirled and caught Mufasa who was attempting to take her down, she sprawled out and slammed his face into the ground while Scar struck her jaw, she grabbed him around the chest and threw him across the cave, Zira tackled her to the ground and placed her paw around her neck with her other paw she extracted her claws and brought them down, Kecila kicked up and used her leg to flip Zira over the ledge. Scar and Mufasa were back on their feet but exhausted.

Kecila cracked her neck "and then there were two." she said, an insane smile on her face.

Shenzi exchanged blows with Ed, who swiped at her head she ducked underneath and struck him in his left cheek he fell on the ground and Shenzi jumped on top of him readying her claws, but she couldn't do it, she couldn't kill her brother, Ed took advantage of her hesitation and rolled her over, he pinned her down and prepared for the kill.

"Ed your not a killer, come on buddy." Banzai called out to him.

"you in there bro, you don't have to be this." Shenzi said staring into her brother's eyes there still seemed to be some life there.

Ed hesitated, "we're family you and I no matter what mom's done, don't you remember you vowed you'd never hurt me." Shenzi told him.

"you can beat this I know you can buddy." Banzai said.

"you never broke your word, are you gonna hurt me, brother?" Shenzi asked.

Something appeared in Ed's eye, "Sh en zi, si st er." he said, then he let her go.

Shenzi threw her arms around Ed who did the same the two embraced and hugged, "I knew I could believe in you." Shenzi said, Ed let out a small chuckle of approval while Banzai smiled on watching them.

Kecila slammed Scar into a wall while Mufasa bit into her shoulder, she threw Scar aside and slashed Mufasa across the chest, Mufasa cried out in pain, Kecila grabbed him by the face and took him to the floor she wrapped her paw around his neck and buried the other one in his chest causing him to roar in pain.

"I wondered if this time I'll feel your spine." she said grinning.

She raised her claw for another stab when Scar came hurling through the air she swiftly backhanded him out of the way, this was all the opening Mufasa needed, using his legs he pushed off of her and flipped her throwing her over the edge.

Kecila tumbled and bounced off the rocks before hitting the ground hard she couldn't get up, she saw a figure standing above her rain soaking her features it was Zira.

"and here we are at the end." Kecila said amused.

"why did you allow me and my sisters to live?" Zira demanded.

"what point is a massacre if there's nobody to tell it." Kecila answered.

"no it's more than that you watched me my whole life didn't you?" Zira asked.

"of course I did you were damaged traumatized the perfect instrument for a weapon." Kecila said her grin growing.

"I'm more than just your weapon I have a life now and perhaps a mate." Zira said.

"a mate you will fail like you fail anything that's not battle." Kecila replied.

"your wrong about me." Zira retorted.

"please Zira, blood is your life, you were born in it lived in it and shaped by it. Violence is your soul, you live by it revel in it, you were raised in it. Hate is who you will be, only loss awaits and in the loss hate will mold you consume you, it is who you are and who you will be and you'll never escape it." Kecila stated.

Zira felt her rage rising, "and because of that one way or another you'll always be mine." Kecila finished.

Kecila began to laugh it quickly grew into maniacal and mocking laughter, Zira would take this no more she extracted her claws, and she brought them down with a roar of rage again and again and again, Kecila's laugh turned into a demonic cackle, when Zira brought her claws down the forth time it silenced it. Zira looked down at Kecila's lifeless form, she saw her reflection in the water, there was blood on her claws, as well as on the side of her face, almost as if marking her, Zira knew she would never be the same, she had been born in blood long ago, now she was reborn in blood.

Sarabi and Sarafina were still struggling against the hyenas, when they heard Kecila's dying laughter, the hyenas immediately stopped uncertain, Shenzi appeared on a ledge above them.

"it's over Kecila is dead, as her heir I am the new queen, you are all sworn to obey, this battle is over if we keep battling no one will win, return home that is order from your queen!" Shenzi commanded.

Banzai was the first to bow to her, the rest immediately complied and followed her, they departed the elephant graveyard. Sarabi and Sarafina could hardly believe it but it was over, Mufasa and Scar glanced at each other they knew it wasn't over yet, one more thing remained.


	17. Chapter 16 Broken brotherhood

:Chapter 16:

Broken brotherhood

Mufasa and Scar continued to stare intensely.

"it is done, brother, there is no reason for this continue." Mufasa stated.

Scar scoffed at him, "no it's not over yet, one of us must triumph Mufasa." he said.

"why, why must we battle you have your own life brother walk away." Mufasa requested.

Scar considered Mufasa's words, he did have Zira now, perhaps that could be enough, but after all he had done all he had sacrificed to turn away and give up allow his father to win admit he was wrong, make all this for nothing, he would not, no he could not allow that, he had come this far and he would be victorious.

"give up, and make everything I've done in vain, your words are poison brother." Scar hissed.

"Taka, don't do this, regardless what you think that throne will not bring you peace." Sarafina called out to him rising up to Pride rock.

"don't act like you know what I want Sarafina, you don't." Scar said seething.

"no Taka I do please I was wrong when I didn't stand by you but it's not too late, think of Zira, think of everyone you care about turn away and leave all this behind while you still can!" Sarafina pleaded.

Scar looked at her cruelly he thought of the pain she put him through, hatred in his eyes. "please, Taka!" Sarafina begged.

Scar growled, and grabbed Sarafina by the throat lifting her off the ground, "enough, I am not the lion you knew, Taka was weak, weak for ever loving you!" Scar growled.

"let her go Scar!" Mufasa thundered.

Sarafina kicked and struggled, "I know the lion the I love is still in there, fight." she choked. Scar looked at her and growled before throwing her aside.

Mufasa could not believe what he just saw, the brother he knew really was gone, "who are you?, what have you become?" Mufasa said his voice filled with pain.

"I have become who I was always meant to be." Scar stated.

"then I see now, I must stop you, there is no other choice." Mufasa said sadly but certainly.

Scar smirked, "go ahead and try brother." Scar challenged.

the two brothers circled each other rain soaking their features thunder could be heard, lightning crackled in the sky, and with a final intense stare the two brothers charge at each other and met in battle.

Mufasa and Scar smashed into each other biting and clawing at one another, Scar swiped his brother in the jaw, Mufasa roared and grabbed Scar pushing him toward the wall, Scar struggled against his brothers superior strength and dug his claws into his paw, causing Mufasa to let him go, Scar tackled Mufasa to the ground and brought his paw down on Mufasa's head, Mufasa's vision blurred for a moment, he quickly regained his vision and pushed upward kicking Scar in the chest, sending him hurdling off him, Mufasa leaped at his brother and struck him in the cheek, Scar retaliated by slashing Mufasa in his already wounded chest, Mufasa roared and stepped back, Scar swiped his paw at Mufasa's jaw, but his older brother parried the blow away, and wrapped his paws around Scars neck lifting him in the air and slamming him to the ground, furiously he pushed his paw down on Scars throat.

It was years ago Mufasa and Taka were playing in the den like they often did, Mufasa was using his Superior strength to pin Taka down.

"pinned you." he said.

"don't think strength's everything Muffy." Taka replied.

"or you'll find your opponent has a few tricks." Taka finished.

slipping his tail underneath him, he knocked Mufasa off balance and pinned him.

"whoa nice moves Taka!" Mufasa said.

"well I learned from the best." Taka said.

"yeah dad is really good." Mufasa replied.

"I was talking about you bonehead." Taka stated, while placing a paw out to help Mufasa, Mufasa happily took his brothers paw.

Present day, Mufasa held Scar down continuing to push down on his neck, just as in the past, Scar slipped his tail underneath it and knocked him off balance Scar then kicked him in the jaw, before slicing at his back, Mufasa sidestepped the attack and struck Scar in the chest, Scar stumbled, Mufasa then proceeded to rush him, Scar fell backwards and caught Mufasa with his leg before using his speed to flip him Mufasa crashed into the steps of Pride rock. Mufasa painfully pulled himself to his feet, and saw Scar leaping at him Mufasa grabbed him in midair, spun him around and threw him into the hard stone wall. Scar clawed himself to his feet and stared daggers at Mufasa, Mufasa returned the glare, they charged at each other, both grabbing their enemy with a paw, while the other brutally smashed into each others face.

Years ago, Mufasa sat on pride rock staring at the kingdom, he had been doing so for some time.

"jeez if you keep staring like that one would think the kingdom was your mate." Taka said jokingly.

"it's just overwhelming, I'm have to ensure the safety of all this." Mufasa said uncertain.

"yep a massive a task, for a massive lion." Taka said while extending his paws to appear bloated.

"hey I'm not fat!" Mufasa retorted.

"I don't know it looks like your butt's about to fuse to that throne." Taka joked.

"oh yeah I bet I could kick your butt." Mufasa stated.

"challenge accepted, catch me if you can Muffy." Taka said before bolting off, Mufasa smiled he then chased after him once again remembering what it meant to have fun.

Present day, Mufasa and Scar grappled with each other one paw holding the others head while the other brutally slammed into each other face, they forced each other into a wall where they threw blow after blow, they roared in both pain and frustration as they slammed each other into the walls and the floor, they pushed each other off of each other and made their way all through pride rock every thing they went past everything they hit they could see a memory in their mind, a memory of them playing, of them sitting out and counting the stars in a bored manner, of them wrestling around the den, but most of all they could see their two selves at the edge of pride rock on one fateful day, the memory all to clear.

Years ago, Mufasa and Taka were sitting at the edge of pride rock today was a big day the day Mufasa would be announced to the kingdom as the future king, Mufasa saw all of them approaching, he had a mark on his head symbolizing his destiny.

"nice I didn't know you were into makeup." Taka teased.

"do you have to do this today Taka?" Mufasa asked.

"well somebody's got to inject some fun into this lame party, by the way nice posture." Taka said.

"can you try not to be a pain today?" Mufasa asked.

"actually I was being sincere." Taka stated.

"please you're incapable of sincerity." Mufasa replied.

"hey I know your worried but you got this father chose you for a reason, I believe in you Mufasa." Taka said kindly.

"thanks Taka, I can always count on you." Mufasa said.

"alright this is getting mushy I'm heading out before I'm made your queen." Taka joked.

Mufasa chuckled at that statement, "yeah just know this doesn't change anything right?" Mufasa questioned.

"no way Muffy, we're brothers, and no matter what happens we'll always be brother."

Present day, the memory of that went through both Mufasa and Scars mind, Mufasa felt regret, how had it come this, Scar pushed the thought out of his mind he had come too far, he would win. They came at each other again they pulled each other down and rolled around on the ground before they both kicked each other away, their fur was soaked from the rain, they were both ragged with injuries, their bodies were exhausted. Mufasa and Scar stared intensely only this time there was a hint of regret from both sides.

"why have we come to this brother." Mufasa asked regretfully.

"there was no other end for us Mufasa, turn away step down." Scar said his voice hinted he was almost pleading.

"no." was all Mufasa said.

"so be it let us end this." Scar said sadly.

They ran at each other a final time this would be the end only one of them triumph. They met head on, they're paws were a blaze crashing into each others chest, back jaws cheeks, anywhere they could hit, the swung with ferocity and everything they had they felt there bodies giving out, Mufasa knocked Scar off his feet, he then threw his paw downward to his head, Scar dodged and threw a thing of sand in his eyes, blinded Mufasa cried in pain, Scar seized this opportunity to slam him down his paw wrapping around his neck, he growled and began to dig his claws into Mufasa's throat, Mufasa kicked and squirmed but was to weak he saw that in his rage Scar had allowed himself to be off balance it was his only chance, using every last of ounce of strength he had he knocked Scars legs and out and pushed his foot against his chest with a final roar he rolled backward and threw Scar off pride rock.

Mufasa pulled himself up and looked down to see Scar hanging from Pride rock, he immediately reached his paw out to him.

"give me your paw Taka!" he cried out to him.

Scar growled in hatred and rage before clawing at Mufasa's paw, "please let me help you." Mufasa pleaded.

Scar saw his grip loosening he saw the ground before him and his brothers paw in front of him, he wouldn't accept Mufasa's victory, and with that he felt his grip slip he fell from pride rock and tumbled off the rocks, he could barely stand when he saw Zira standing in front of him.

"your alive." was all he could say.

Zira looked up and saw Mufasa on the throne she was disgusted with herself, she had fail Scar, "I'm sorry I have failed you." she said painfully.

Scar could barely move he felt Zira pick him up "it's over there's nothing left for us here, we should leave." she said quietly.

"no I can't leave I won't leave!" Scar thundered.

"I have to leave this place I've changed, I don't know who I've become." Zira explained.

"you would abandon me. " the words painfully escaped Scar's throat.

"no, I will find you a new pride, a kingdom you can rule, a pride that will be loyal to only you then once I have done this once I have found who I've become, I will return I promise." Zira said as she licked him she then turned away and departed.

"what are waiting for go after her." Sarafina said.

Scar wanted to with every fiber in his being he wanted to run after her, but he couldn't he had risked everything for this place; he couldn't leave it, even though he hated it.

"no, let her go." he said nearly choking on the words.

Sarafina looked at him in pity and down at her belly, "Scar this child I'm having will never have a father, but I know if things had been different it would yours, it's a girl, I want you to name her please." Sarafina asked softly.

Scar already knew the name, the name he would've given his daughter "Nala." he said almost in a whisper.

"Nala, gift, the gift of the happiness we felt, and perhaps if the lion I love ever returns, we could feel again." Sarafina told Scar before departing.

Zira prepared to depart the pride lands when she caught a scent, she should've known she wouldn't be able to leave without her knowing, they were sisters after all.

"you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye right sister?" Sarabi asked.

"goodbyes are painful Sarabi." Zira replied softly.

"I know but it's better than nothing." Sarabi responded.

"It doesn't matter I knew you'd find me before I left." Zira said.

"This isn't your fault you don't have to feel guilty." Sarabi said compassionately.

"you know me well enough to know it's more than that." Zira stated.

"I do why are doing this Zira?" Sarabi asked.

"I can't stay in this place the memories of it haunt me I'm not ready to stand beside him, the pain I feel the nightmares I must conquer them." Zira answered.

Sarabi merely nodded her head she understood, "don't be gone too long." she requested.

Zira merely smiled at her sister, "I'm sorry Sarabi, I haven't been there for you even when you needed me to support you." she said regretfully.

"it's alright Zira you've been through a lot." Sarabi replied.

"That's no excuse I should've been a better sister to you and I promise when I return we'll start a new and I'll be the sister I should've been." Zira stated while smiling gently at Sarabi.

"As will I and I look forward to it." Sarabi said softly.

"don't say goodbye, this isn't goodbye." Zira said.

Sarabi smiled softly, "till we meet again sister." she said.

Zira nodded before turning away and departing, Sarabi watched as she vanished over the horizon she looked forward to seeing her again, then they would begin a new, sisters forever as promised.

Mufasa approached Scar, "brother" he began to say.

"save it that is over." Scar snarled.

Mufasa felt his heart breaking, "don't do this after all we've been through, I want you by my side brother." Mufasa said he could feel tears forming.

"don't be absurd, after what's happened we can never be what we were, it's just a memory now." Scar said.

"no we can endure please Taka I'm begging you." Mufasa said tears streaming down his cheeks.

"enough the past is dead now it's time to bury the remains, take your throne, and leave what we were behind, this is the end Mufasa." Scar said coldly.

Mufasa could see his former brother would say nothing more he turned and made his way to pride rock to take his place, he saw Sarabi looking at him he turned away from her his heart tearing in two, he slowly ascended to the top of Pride rock feeling everything his life was slipping away when he reached the top he let out a mighty but anguished roar, Sarabi ascended to the top as well she could see Mufasa's tears she placed her paw on his shoulder.

"it's alright, it's okay, I've got you." she said on the verge of tears herself.

Mufasa sunk into her shoulder, sobbing, "I'm here for you." Sarabi said tears finally falling from her eyes.

Mufasa looked her in the eyes and took her paw, standing together the two roared singling the new life that was among them as well as the end of the old one they lost.


	18. Epilogue A new circle begins

:Epilogue:

A new circle begins

The sun rose into the sky signaling a new day, Mufasa stood on Pride rock with Sarabi he gazed down and saw his son Simba who was sleeping gently he could not believe he had actually come to this point, watching from below was Scar he saw Mufasa with his son and his mate living happily it filled him with rage, he turned and walked away in anger, in a jungle far away Zira traveled alone, her mind went back to Scar hoping he would endure until her return, she had failed him once, and would not fail again, she pushed onwards and gazed at the sun dreaming of the day she would return triumphant.

It was a beautiful day and Mufasa ran through the pride lands with a young Simba who began to catch up with his father he climbed up and started batting around his father's ear, the two of them father and son rolled around in the grass laughing. Scar sat alone in the elephant graveyard watching Banzai and Ed fight over a scrap of food, all he could think about was how happy Mufasa looked with his son, the thought brings him nothing but pain one day Banzai treaded to close to him, and found himself backhanded aside by the enraged Scar, Banzai hit the ground and was rocketed off by a geyser, Ed laughed himself silly, Scar too found something amusing about it more than that, he felt his pain subside a bit, this would not be the last time Scar would find pain amusing, over the years it would be the main source of comfort for him.

Mufasa laid in the den of pride rock with Sarabi beside him, they gazed into each others eyes, they held there gaze for several moments, Sarabi leaned forward and licked Mufasa's cheek who returned the favor, the two of them then looked at their son who was sleeping next to them, they gently stroke his tuft before snuggling up to him, Mufasa felt Simba snuggle under his paw, he smiled happily as he drifted to sleep. On the far side of the den another lion had entered the den, he was not wanted there, he had never been. He snuck past the rest of the pride and made his way to the side of the den Sarafina slept in, he moved towards her quietly he paid her not a glance his eye instead focusing on what was beneath her, a small cub with cream color like fur, Nala, their Nala, he gazed down at the cub, and thought what could've been, he felt his pain returning it was time to leave before leaving he placed his paw gently on the side of her head, and was shocked when he felt her briefly snuggle him, he couldn't endure this any longer, he gave her one last glance, his eyes filled with pain and regret, he then turned away and in a instant, rage and hate consumed his features it was time for another trip to the elephant graveyard he was really in need of seeing some hyena pain.

Mufasa moved through the pride lands everywhere he walked he was greeted by some animals numerous bowed respectfully even after he told them it wasn't necessary, he couldn't go anywhere without someone recognizing him, he was grateful they appreciated him, though he didn't ask for it, they just gave it to him because, they adored him, he liked it but never let it get to him. Scar walked through the pride lands no one greeted him, nobody showed him respect, no one even acknowledged him period, it was almost as if he didn't exist he was just a shadow, he looked up to Pride rock and saw the happy family, Simba was curled up to his mother while Mufasa was upright, he was probably telling him a bed time story, Scar didn't know Mufasa knew a bedtime story, they were several stories Scar had hoped to tell his kid. Each day passed by, each month, each year, and with every waking moment, Scar kept wishing it was him up there, him who was loved and adored, him who had the loving mate, him telling his child good night, what had Mufasa done to deserve it, steal everything from him that's how. Scar couldn't watch it anymore he turned away his claws digging into the ground, he let a dark hateful growl escape his throat as he returned to the elephant graveyard, he hoped one of them would fall onto the geyser today.

His life was practically perfect, when Mufasa was chosen to be king, he had never managed it would turn out this well, before he had not wanted this life, now he wouldn't trade it for anything, not only did he have a loving mate but he was also making a difference for others, he could not picture his life any other way. The hyenas pain, it was the only thing in his life that brought even a shred of satisfaction he lost the ability to feel truly happy long ago, he watched Mufasa again longing to be him, to have his life, then a thought hit him, he still could be if he eliminated certain obstacles, he watched as Mufasa played with Simba, and it hit Scar what he needed to finally escape his misery and exactly what he had to do, For first time in ages Scar truly smiled, it was a twisted and cruel thing, which fit considering his intentions, Scar watched the two putting together his plans for them, Mufasa who had stolen his life, and Simba who was a living reminder of what he would never have, it was an injustice, one he would deliciously square, but first a dispute must be presumably resolved, well before it actually is.

Simba was running around through the pride lands he was quite the mischievous little cub, Scar approached the young cub, it was time for phase one. Mufasa and Sarabi were in the pride rock den when they heard their son approaching he was talking to someone Mufasa thought he recognized the voice but it couldn't be and yet there it was his brother Scar talking with Simba joking with him, catching sight of them Scar approached and bowed respectfully to Mufasa, he looked at him regretfully and extended his paw to him, Mufasa understood fully what this meant, finally his brother was willing to let go, they would never be what they were, but on this day and here on they were brothers again, Mufasa took Scar's paw and they shook, the past was buried, this was a new beginning for them.

The entire royal family had gathered on pride rock, Mufasa stood in the front Sarabi beside him, Simba was in the middle beside both of them, Scar was slightly below, the two brothers glanced at each other Mufasa felt hope here they were together again, Sarabi felt hopeful as well, all that remained was for Zira to return and they would be whole again, there tragic tale had ended and only a better one lied ahead for them, they had no idea how wrong they were, their tale was not over yet, it would continue for a few more years before it would finally end in death, when it would end with a brother murdering a brother, unfortunately that was the only end that was ever destined for them.

The End

The story continues in The Lion King fall of the pride lands, choose your side and never look back for during the fall of the pride lands there were no heroes


	19. Chapter 19

"Well that wraps up Tale of Brothers but there's more of your interested before leaving for now I will present a you a little a gift a glimpse of the next one a taste of the Pride Lands darkest days so here you go a sneak peak at the next story The Lion King Fall of the Pride Lands.

Scar arrived in the den holding the part of the meal that would go to the pride.

"this is what remains you may divide it up however you see fit" he told them before throwing the meat to them.

The lionesses looked at the meat questioning how they could possibly divide it equally.

"we were expecting more" Sarafina said nervously.

"we were expecting a meal!" one of the lionesses said.

"Are you saying you are unsatisfied with my generous offer?" Scar asked with a bit scowl.

Sarafina immediately spoke, "no it's just this will be difficult to divide among everyone" She said almost stuttering.

"And whose fault is that for not catching a bigger kill?" Scar coldly said.

The lionesses roared in protest, "you're pinning this on us we don't see you doing anything to get food!" one spat.

Scar menacingly approached her, "care to say that again" he said while scraping his claws on the floor.

the lioness trembled and gulped, before summiting and bowing, "I'm sorry your majesty have mercy" she pleaded.

Scar smirked, "very well being the just king I am I shall forgive your insolence" he said while tearing a small piece of meat off the kill.

"this time" he emphasized before throwing the meat to pack of ravaging hyenas while staring the lioness in the face, she watched as the hyenas tore the meat to shreds.

"is the message clear" Scar asked.

"yes your majesty" the lioness said terrified.

"Good" Scar said.

Sarafina wanted to say something about Scars message but at the moment she was too scared like the rest she submitted, "you are merciful your highness" she said.

Sarabi watched Sarafina and the pack grovel with disgust they were weak, they couldn't stand up to him they wouldn't get a proper meal and their fear would eventually starve them, they needed her leadership, and she needed their loyalty, if she were succeed in protecting the legacy of her family and preserving the pride then it was time to set the foundations of the rebellion.

"I fine show of force it's only thing as a king you know how to do" Sarabi hissed.

Scar turned to her in anger, "I showed you mercy once hold your tongue" Scar growled.

"they are too afraid to stand up to you but the pride should not fear their king, the king should fear his pride" Sarabi said staring him dead in the face.

"is that a threat Sarabi?" Scar said seething.

"the truth a truth Mufasa knew" Sarabi said glaring.

"you dare utter that name to me again!" Scar roared striking her Sarabi fell to the ground and picked herself up.

"I do it is the name of the true king" Sarabi said defiantly.

"the dead king, he is dead Sarabi, vulture bait just like your son who likely lies in pieces." Scar said cruelly.

Sarabi roared in fury, "then you can lie in pieces as well!" Sarabi jumped at Scar claws extracted, only for Sarafina to intercept her.

Sarabi struggled against Sarafina who held her down, "let me go Sarafina!" Sarabi roared.

"Are you insane Sarabi that was treason!" Sarafina fired back.

"yes it was now give her to me or share her punishment" Scar demanded.

Sarafina felt the blood from her face draining she had make this choice and she knew the answer, "no" was all she said.

"excuse me, I gave you an order" Scar said.

"and I said no Taka" Sarafina said strongly adding his real name for effect.

Scar was seething how dare she refer to him with that name and how dare she defy him but what could he do, Scar leaned down to both of them, "I should feed you both to the hyenas" he whispered.

"but you won't you'll lose control of the pride if you kill us both" Sarabi said smugly.

"perhaps but I have a better idea" Scar said grinning.

he took the meat from the pride, "if you will not obey then you can all go hungry." He told them while grinning.

"and you have these two to thank for it because of them your cubs will not eat tonight and likely not tomorrow either" Scar said smiled cruelly.

The lionesses protested, "we'll go hungry but at least feed the cubs!" one of them said.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, now leave and return to your caves, unless you want to argue further" Scar said while throwing another piece of meat to the hyenas and relishing the prides fear, they all bowed in submission and left, Scar turned to Sarabi and Sarafina.

"they're going to eat you both alive tonight, enjoy" Scar said while baring his teeth, he then turned and went back to his cave.

"Well there's your first peak but there's still a bit more your next glimpse will give you an idea of the much darker tone of this story."

Sarabi was sleeping in her cave her body trembling her breathing heavy, all she could hear was screams.

"mom help me!" she heard Simba.

"mom!" Simba screamed.

Sarabi was standing above the gorge she could see Simba running desperately from a herd of stampeding wildebeest.

"help!" Simba cried.

"Simba I'm coming my son!" Sarabi called out to him sliding down the gorge she then saw Scar and Mufasa running into the gorge.

Mufasa dived into the Stampede grabbing Simba and dodging the herd he put him on a rock but was rammed by one of their horns, "Mufasa!" Sarabi screamed while trying to make her way to him.

Scar was resting in his cave his body tossing and turning his terrified cries heard, "no get away, get away"

Scar was running through the pride lands a massive shadow chasing him it crushed everything in it's path, Scar turned to the hyenas but they were no where to be seen, the shadow cast over him a massive paw descending down, Scar dived out of the way he raced toward Pride Rock but a massive group of lionesses jumped down baring their teeth at him.

"you are alone" a massive booming voice told him, Scar fled but he couldn't control his legs who found himself at the gorge where the shadow revealed himself golden fur with a brown mane his hulking form towered over everyone.

"now you pay for your crimes" Mufasa told him, Scar cowered.

Sarabi ran toward Mufasa but no matter how fast she could never catch him, she saw Simba's rock be smashed and he fell into the stampede.

"mom help me!"

"Simba!" Sarabi cried, but it was to late she watched as a wildebeest hoof came down on him she heard the most sickening snap she then looked up and saw Mufasa plummeting into the gorge the stampede trampling over him.

"no, no!" Sarabi screamed.

Scar cowered before Mufasa, "your kingdom will wither and die" Mufasa decreed and the entire pride lands began to decay away.

"and now you will suffer the same pain you've visited on other" Mufasa roared.

"dad" Scar heard Nuka cry out.

"leave my son alone please" Scar begged.

"my son is dead and now so will yours" Sarabi said tossing the young cub off the gorge which filled with a stampede.

Scar heard Nuka's cries and then they were horribly silenced, "you killed me, my son and broke my mate, now you face the same punishment." Mufasa said seething, he then knocked Scar into the stampede.

Sarabi screamed to the heavens and charged at the wildebeest, "you're all going to die!" Sarabi vowed.

She charged at wildebeest and sunk her claws straight into its back she spun around and stabbed another in the gut, she jumped and went for its throat. She sunk her teeth into another ones neck before slashing her claws at another's chest, she saw the blood flow and felt splatter of it on her face. They would all die, every single on of them.

Scar disappeared into the stampede and found himself surrounded by fire and hyenas, ravaging hungry looking hyenas, "welcome Taka" a female voice said no not her anyone but her.

"I have something I want to show you." Kecila said smiling sadistically.

Scar saw a swarm of images around him he watched as Zira went mad and murdered Sarabi before turning her attention to the rest of the pride, Vitani was beside her.

"do you know the thrill of killing a cub" Kecila asked.

Scar then watched as Zira and Vitani brought their claws down on them, a mad look in Zira's eye, and a dead look in Vitani's he then watched Sarafina bring her claws down on her and her body slump.

"enough!" Mufasa thundered summoning a massive tidal wave that struck Zira and swept her away.

"No! Zira, Vitani!" Scar cried out.

"don't worry nothing ever truly ends here" Kecila said as hyenas with piercing red eyes closed on him they jumped at him and piled on top of him biting and tearing, their claws and teeth ripping him apart, all he could hear were his cries of agony, the screams of his family, and the maniacal laughter of Kecila.

Scar screamed and shot awake looking around he was still in the den but he couldn't help but wonder if his kingdoms current situation was Mufasa's revenge.

Sarabi continued to tear the wildebeest herd to pieces roaring and snarling like a monster but as she continued to slice her way through them, she didn't notice that they weren't wildebeest anymore they were lionesses and hyenas, they cried out trying to reach her but she was in a blind rage, she cut them all down without hesitation.

"mom stop!" Simba cried out to her Sarabi didn't even hear him.

"Sarabi look at what you're doing!" Mufasa cried out, Sarabi continued slicing vigorously she didn't even see what she was killing anymore the whole world had turned red and in it a blinding light was beginning to form.

"You can't see it Sarabi!" Mufasa cried out.

Sarabi screamed as the light blinded her again she looked into the light and she saw it what Mufasa was referring to Scar, She charged at him with blood lust the light burning she swung both her paws for the kill.

"mom what are you doing!" Simba cried out before he was cut down.

"Sarabi!" Mufasa screamed before he too fell, Sarabi roared in feral savage fury while Scars laughter echoed around her.

Sarabi screamed as she looked around her she was in the den everything was normal, but the light and Scar being the source of it in that moment it hit her, Scar was the source of her suffering just as the light was, it was a deception Scar took Simba down to that gorge he lost him her family was dead because of him and now he would pay in blood.

"Well that's it for now I hope you enjoyed this little sneak peak of Fall of the Pride Lands I also hope you enjoyed The Lion King Tale of Brothers til next time Hastla Vista.


End file.
